Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry
by nytecat
Summary: Follow Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru and Haruka as they discover their dreams and conquer their fears in their journey to becoming Meister Otome. This first arc deals with Mai and Natsuki's life as Corals.
1. Heart of the Wolf

_**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**_

_Author's note: I was reminiscing about my (boring) school days the other day when I remembered how I used to read, as a child, the Enid Blyton's book series: 'The Naughtiest Girl in School' and 'Mallory Towers'. So I thought, what the hell, let's give it a go._

_I haven't watched the DVDs so please forgive any continuity errors or mis-characterisations._

**Chapter 1 – Heart Of The Wolf**

To Natsuki Kruger, the city of Windbloom was everything that she had dreamt of - and feared. The smells, people, mangled noises and kaleidoscope of colours combined into a head-spinning cocktail that left the raven-haired fifteen year-old breathless and yes, maybe even a tad panicked. Not that she would ever admit that out loud, of course.

Once she had stepped through those imposing front gates, she realised that she was far, far away from her beloved wild and rural province. Perhaps she should turn back? It wasn't too late to beg her father's forgiveness for running away from home, was it? She pictured Count Kruger's stone-stern visage and his cold, emotionless words of disapproval.

As if his face was a summons, an unbidden memory rose from the depths of darkness. Her bare back burned with a fire that blazed hotter and hotter. The feel of a heeled boot digging into her bruised shoulder, crushing her into the cold dirt-packed floor like an ant, as her father lay into her mercilessly with the rawhide whip. The servants fluttered helplessly on the edge of her red-blurred vision, torn between their loyalty to Natsuki and their fear of Count Kruger.

The harsh beating went on for a long time. The pain kept on building even after Natsuki broke. Her agonised screams bounced off the walls, pursued by the cracks of leather on flesh. Yet, her father did not falter or offer her respite. He had no pity for this wretched child of his.

Between each shattering lash, Natsuki clung to the memory of her mother. Those warm arms that would carry her away from her father's furies. Her gentle voice as she sang Natsuki to sleep on those dark nights where the wind howled outside the fort. The sweet smile on her face as she at last succumbed to the fever that ravaged her beauty and body. The tears that Natsuki shed on that day were a bitter mixture of sorrow and happiness. Her mother was finally free.

Why did her father hate her? she remembered asking a servant one day. The servant said it was because she was not born a boy. It was only when she was much older that Natsuki realised that was not the whole truth. By the time she had rooted out the deep dark secret, she was fourteen.

Why did her father hate her to the point where every little transgression was paid back a hundredfold? The fourteen-year old glared at the tall man out of the corner of her eye. His long brown hair was damp with sweat, his blue eyes burned with a zeal. She bore no resemblance to him. Not the slightest bit. No wonders rumours of her mother's infidelity had spread as Natsuki got older. So much so that the Count could not bear to look at the girl without rage rotting his heart.

The beating stopped suddenly. The weight pressing down on her shoulder lifted as the Count knelt. Strong fingers twisted painfully into her hair and raised her face up. Her torn gown fell away, exposing her lingerie beneath. Her father's thin hollow face filled her vision. The Judge had decided to coax out a confession.

"Have you repented yet, girl?" her father asked in his deep cheerless voice. He never called her by her name. He never acknowledged her existence except for rare formal occasions when the laws of etiquette dictated that he must.

"No," Natsuki managed to grate out when she could draw a shaky breath. "I do not regret disobeying you, father, and ordering the servants to give the surplus food from our warehouses to the peasants."

The Count backhanded her with the butt of the whip. "Stupid girl! The food was meant for us, in case the harvests were poor again."

Natsuki felt the blood trickle down her chin. Her cheek stung where the blow had landed. Rage infused her heart. The memory of those sunken faces outside the gates flogged her flagging strength. She saw again in her mind's eye, the children weeping. "They were starving! Families were dying!"

"Let them starve!" the Count roared. "Let them die! They deserve no less for letting the harvest fail."

Before Natsuki could retort, her father slapped her again, this time with the handle. Her head whipped around from another blow. The sight of her tears stopped him. Perhaps, then, she looked too much like her mother who everyone said she bore a strong resemblance to.

"Girl, I am not a cruel man. I will ask you again. Do you regret what you have done?"

Natsuki gathered her breath and scrapped up her courage. "No. Never." The image of the children weeping burned in her mind's eye, their piteous cries rang in the winter's air, echoed in her hollowed heart. She knew that her next words would provoke the man into a dark fury. "Nor do I regret this life I have been given."

"That is truly a pity," the Count replied as he let go of her hair abruptly. Natsuki tasted the dark earth on the cold ground. His mouth twisted as if he had ate a sour plum. The boot thudded down with a bone-cracking thump on a sore shoulder, making Natsuki cry out. "You break my heart whenever you disobey me, child. Your mother would weep if she saw you like this."

He raised the whip again, the crimson-flecked cord dangling in front of her eyes like a dead snake. He had monstrous stamina. The cruel winters on the province's desolate mountains bred that into all who had the misfortune of being born there.

The sound of a bell tolling pulled Natsuki out of her morbid introspection. Should she go back to her father? No... Natsuki took a deep, calming breath. This was her dream. This was the future she would carve with her own two hands. Her future as chosen by her, not her father!

With that thought, the teenager resolutely hitched her tan leather rucksack higher on her shoulder and plunged into the chaos. The jostling tide of people coming into and exiting the city pulled her in all directions. Natsuki fought to keep her footing on the flagstones as she trudged towards the city's heart. Garderobe, here I come, she thought.


	2. No Rest for a Weary Otome

_**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**_

_Author's note: Actually, I cheated in a way. Chapter two was initially part of the first chapter but I broke it into a new chapter to make the first's ending stronger. The following chapters will be a bit more lighter in tone than the first one. _

**Chapter 2 – No Rest For A Weary Otome**

Mai Tokiha loved the weekends. It was the only time where she could relax, enjoy herself and indulge in her second-favourite hobby: shopping. And the city of Windbloom was the perfect place to shop.

The redhead smiled at the beautiful sprawl of the cityscape as she looked out of the LRT window. Hundreds and hundreds of shops await! Mai could not wait to start her spree...wait, a minute. Hold that thought. The fourteen year old pulled out a white leather purse from her orange vest and stealthily counted the money inside. She sighed in relief then chuckled at herself for being so relieved.

The few other passengers who noticed her behaviour exchanged puzzled glances. All they saw was a well-endowed teenage girl dressed in an orange vest, white trousers and wearing several thin braided leather wristbands on each wrist. Her tapping feet were encased in light blue shoes. The ornate red ear stud on her left ear glistened slightly in morning light.

Mai ignored them and closed her eyes. She slunk down in her chair, her aching muscles grateful for the relaxed pose. Seating still felt so good. Not like all that jumping around she had to do yesterday. The girl almost drifted off to sleep when the LRT stopped and announced her station. Biting down a groan, Mai got up, made her way out of the cabin and exited the station.

As Mai meandered through the shopping arcade, she could not help but notice that people were staring at her. The stares grew as the day wore on and more people came into the city to enjoy the weekend. The redhead wondered why she attracted so much attention. It was not that the stares were unpleasant. Far from it. They were not the leering glances she was used to from men or the envious glowers from women. No, people stared at her in awe and in some cases, open adoration.

The stares chased Mai from store to store until she was rushing through her shopping and not taking the time to browse. After a stop in a dress boutique where a helpful (translation: over zealous) saleswoman who could not keep her hands to herself, Mai felt decidedly harried. Her good mood from early morning had evaporated, leaving a tantrum to simmer.

She soon discovered the reason for the stares when she entered the fresh vegetable mart which was full of citizens. At her entrance, all the shoppers stopped what they were doing and stared. Mai had enough of this. She wanted to scream at everyone to leave her the hell alone. In fact, she was going to. Right this minute. Hold on a second... no, she couldn't do that. Mai cursed bitterly. She had just remembered that she had to maintain a certain lady-like decorum in public. Seething inwardly, the girl grabbed a woven hand basket from the stack and flounced about her shopping.

"It's the number one Coral," an old woman whispered.

"The one who won the Princess Birthday Celebration Tournament yesterday?" a young man asked.

The whispers grew into an inaudible buzz. Mai shrugged uneasily, hating to be the centre of attention. It felt like there was a bull's-eye painted on her back. She quickly selected her vegetables and hurried to the cashier. When the shopkeeper saw who it was, he beamed. Beamed like someone had handed him a sackful of gold. He ignored the groceries Mai deposited in front of him. Instead, he leaned on his forearms, still smiling inanely.

"You and the number one Pearl made front page in the papers. Congratulations," the shopkeeper said, picking up a daily to show her.

Mai wanted to cry when she saw her photograph but kept her expression pleasant. Instead, she smiled humbly and thanked the shopkeeper for his praise. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to do because it only encouraged him.

"Work hard and become the best Meister Otome ever," the shopkeeper told her, his tone patronising. "We are counting on you to keep us safe. Make us proud!"

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Mai replied dutifully. If it's not too much trouble, she added silently to herself. I do have my own life to lead.

The shopkeeper chuckled. He still did not look at her groceries. Mai tapped one honeydew pointedly to get his attention but he ignored her. Instead, a spew of questions burst forth from him. Probing, sometimes senseless, questions about her life at the Academy. Mai had no choice but to answer them. Must maintain a lady-like persona in public, she reminded herself after the fifteenth question. People crowded around to listen to her answers.

After the twentieth question, a dark suspicion formed in Mai. The storekeeper seemed to want to hold her there. Why? During the 'interrogation', the redhead noticed that more people were coming in since her entrance. You cagey fox, she thought silently as she smiled benignly at the storekeeper. You are using me to attract people to your dirty little shack!

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Garderobe's business," she announced haughtily, interrupting the man in mid question. Awed murmurs arose at her last statement.

The storekeeper blinked, completely flummoxed, until a customer, a sweet old lady that the teenager could kiss in gratitude, chided him for making Mai wait. He hurriedly rang up her purchase and was handing over her change when he realised that she had hoodwinked him. Mai smiled maliciously as she thanked him and left the store. She was pleased to see most of the crowd follow after her. Take that, you old rat, she told herself.

She glanced at her watch, noting the time. It was near afternoon. The redhead sighed wearily. It had been a long morning. She was glad that her shopping was done. Now, she could relax at a bistro before returning to the Academy. Her throbbing muscles cried out in joy at the thought.

Afternoon agenda settled, Mai began to stroll towards her favourite bistro. A cosy corner shop called Linden Baum which had the most sinfully delightful cakes and desserts in the city. It was also one of the few places in Windbloom that was mostly frequented by Otomes so she would not have to deal with any more horrid stares. Maybe some insincere pats on the back but no stares.

As she walked, Mai planned out the night's secret midnight feast. It was a small, exclusive gathering of several of her classmates and close friends. After lights out, the fun would start. There will be cake, there will be cards and there will be fruit juice. And by the Blue Star, there will be karaoke!

Mai was so engrossed in fantasising about the party that she did not mind when someone pushed by her in a rush. She did not mind when it happened a second time in less than a minute. Or a third time several seconds later. But when a fourth person barrelled past her, catching her on the shoulder and sending her to the flagstone pavement, Mai got mad. Lady-like decorum be damned.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! MORONS!" she shrieked, jumping up and waving a Fist of Death.

One of the men glanced back in shock, his black eyes harsh as he considered her. Seeing only a teenage girl throwing a tantrum, he returned his attention to running. Mai noticed that over his shoulder he carried a large, bulging sack. So too, she noted with growing dismay, were the other three fellows that sprinted alongside him. Oh no, please no, she thought to herself.

A large crowd of people had stopped to witness what the fuss was all about when a middle-aged woman burst out from a jewellery store. She looked up and down the street and howled when she saw the trio of men. The woman pointed an accusing finger after them.

"Stop, thieves!"

Oh no, Mai groaned inwardly. Not now. She began to feel the weight of the stares of the citizens that gathered around her. She closed her eyes, praying that they would go away. From the rising babble of voices, she knew that she would not get her wish. Mai prayed harder.

"Isn't she the Coral that won the tournament?"

"Then why is she just standing there?"

"Aren't Otome supposed to protect us?"

"Otome? Aren't you going to catch them?" a young woman with her toddler son asked politely.

"Eh? Me?" Mai asked, opening her eyes and feigning ignorance. She looked around for the city guard. Where were they when you needed them?

She shot a wrathful glare after the thieves. They were barrelling through the people, making their way toward the square's fountain. The redhead judged the distance and wondered if she had the strength to chase after them before they disappeared into another district. She could already feel the vengeful fire from her muscles if she did pursue.

"Otome? They are getting away," another man added helpfully. Perhaps he thought that she was blind.

She snarled-smiled her thanks at him. The man gaped in shock and hurriedly faded back into the crowd. People were looking at her expectantly as she carefully set down her shopping bags. Mai took several moments to limber up. It wasn't that she was making a show of her pursuit but her muscles were still rigid from yesterday's exertions. On top of everything else, she did not want to get a cramp.

The crowd cheered as she began to run, stepping up her pace to beyond normal human endurance. She kept her eyes on her target, noting that in a minute they would break through the throngs of people and be in the clearing of fountain. There, she could catch them and make them pay for ruining her day.

The thieves made it to the fountain but suddenly stopped running. Through the shifting press of people, it was difficult for Mai to see why. When she got closer, she saw the men engaged in a fierce fight with a lone raven-haired woman. Fool, citizen! Mai thought angrily.

The redhead pushed herself to even greater speeds, ignoring the pain that ripped through her muscles with every stride.

Just let me get there in time, Mai prayed.


	3. The Country Bumpkin and The Princess

_**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**_

_Author's note: One of my major peeves about Mai-Otome is that Mai and Natsuki did not get to fight together like they did in Mai-HiME. So here they are, the dream team. _

_Special thanks to lostinfeeling for generously taking the trouble to give me the transcripts for the Mai-Otome drama cds. I honestly was off track (character-wise) before I read them._

**Chapter 3 – The Country Bumpkin and the Princess**

It took her several hours to reach her destination and by then, Natsuki was glad to rest on the marble rim of a manticore fountain in the city square. Using a forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow, she spared the sunny sky a baleful glare as if it was its fault that she was used to much colder climes.

On that thought, the girl snagged one of the chained pewter cups that hung by a hook from the fountain's column and dipped the cup into the water's rippling surface. The chilled water tasted of the ancient mountains, rust and copper. Almost like home, Natsuki thought. The water was so good that Natsuki had to resist the urge to dunk her head into the inviting basin. As she dipped the pewter into the water for another cup, the girl noticed a small crowd gathering around three blinking prongs spaced out into a triangle on the ground.

She considered the crowd for a moment. Curiosity won over thirst. With a growl of disgust at herself, Natsuki made her way through the mess of people to see what the fuss was about. She stared at the empty flagstones and before she could curse her stupidity, a patch of static light spread between the prongs and flowered up into a revolving pyramid. Natsuki realised she had her mouth opened in awe and closed it hurriedly.

After a few spats, the static light formed an image of a tall brunette girl with crimson eyes dressed in a dark grey and white costume with red trim. She stood on a circular platform. The camera panned out and Natsuki saw another similarly garbed girl, this one a light blonde and her uniform had gold trim, standing on another platform. The brunette said something that made the other girl start to wave her arms madly as she danced about. The brunette laughed at the girl's antics.

It took a few moments for the blonde's fit of rage to wear off. Suddenly, the two girls faced off. They held out their hands and the air shimmered for an instant. Natsuki gasped as two quarter staffs materialised into existence, right into their waiting palms.

Natsuki frowned. The distance between the two platforms was great. There was no way any one could leap across that. It was not humanly possible.

The brunette saluted the other girl with her quarter staff, who returned the salute solemnly. A command must have been given as they both simultaneously leapt off the platforms, high into the air, towards each other.

They will never make it, Natsuki thought. Her body tensed in sympathy to the bone-crushing thud that must be forthcoming.

In a blur, the camera zoomed in onto the brunette and Natsuki saw the girl's chest armour trimming began to glow purple. As her armour lit up, she shot forward in a burst of speed. She flew. They both flew.

The quarter staffs met in a shower of sparks. And again as the they struck each other. The brunette pirouetted in mid-air and tried a side blow. The blonde blocked then somersaulted backwards to gain some distance from another attack. The brunette did not follow up but backed away and waited.

"Those Otome are something, eh?" someone in the crowd commented. Murmurs of agreement rose.

The young Countess stared, stunned beyond words. So, those were Otome? she thought. Incredible! Truly incredible!

The fight was fierce and fast. A graceful, aerial ballet that was entrancingly beautiful as well as deadly. Yet, even to Natsuki's untrained eyes, she could discern dramatic differences in the way the two Otome fought. The blonde was aggressive, using brute force to wear down her opponent's defences. The brunette was passive offensive, only attacking when an opening revealed itself.

There was also a notable difference in personalities that became more evident as the battle raged on. The blonde seemed tense and angry. She was furious that she had such a hard time defeating her opponent. The brunette was placid, even offering small smiles of condolence as she continued to explore and exploit her opponent's weaknesses. Such cold eyes, Natsuki thought, staring at the girl's strange crimson eyes.

A loud cry of surprise sprang from the crowd as the brunette deftly deflected a powerful thrust aimed at her chest. Without wasting a moment, the brunette's staff whirled around and slammed on the side of the other girl's head. The girl tumbled through the air, smashing through a pillar holding up one the platforms to crash into the ground. Even before the dust had fully settled, the brunette was by the girl's crumpled form, kneeling down to check on her.

Natsuki held her breath with the crowd as medics ran out from the arena's sidelines. The brunette quickly stood aside to let the medics tend to her fallen comrade. She looked almost distraught, biting her lip nervously in a girlish habit that was almost enduring. Finally, one of the medics spoke to her. She sighed in relief and turned to wave to the audience. The crowd cheered uproariously. Natsuki was surprised to find herself cheering alongside them.

The girl smiled beatifically as she waved. Suddenly, the air shimmered around her. In a blink of the eye, the girl was now wearing a long dark grey dress and frilly white, red-trim apron or was it a tabard? Natsuki wondered why she needed to transform.

Gold block script began to circulate around her waving figure in a never-ending circle. The Princess Birthday Celebration Tournament. Haruka Armitage vs. Shizuru Viola. Winner: Shizuru Viola. Garderobe's Number 1 Trias.

With the fight over, people began to disperse. The projection flickered once, twice and then turned off.

Natsuki stared at the ground, still thinking about that composed girl. Lost in her thoughts, she began to make her way back to the fountain, she was quite thirsty after all, when someone collided into her. Dazed and winded, she glanced up to see a coarsely dressed man glaring at her as he rubbed a sore shoulder.

"Watch where you are going, you bumpkin!" a black-haired man sneered venomously. "Or else, go back to the countryside where you belong!"

As the man bent to pick up the small brown-paper wrapped package he had dropped, a black envelope fell out of his coat pocket. He hastily stuffed the letter back into his pocket, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. He caught Natsuki staring and incinerated her with a look of pure hate.

Natsuki swallowed the apology she had been about to say and scowled. It wasn't her fault! Before she could respond scathingly, the man broke off his glower suddenly and plunged into the crowd. I am nobility, you jerk, she growled to herself silently.

Catching her reflection in a boutique window's display, she checked herself out. Dressed in a long white coat that reached mid-thigh, royal blue vest, dark grey blue breeches that fell open mid-calf and high heeled black boots, she didn't even look like a country bumpkin! Natsuki stared at her own image, loathing the sight of it. There had been few mirrors in her father's fort and all of them were cracked. It was said that her father shattered them on the day she was born.

"Stop thieves!"

Natsuki turned to the direction of that distant cry. She frowned, trying to pinpoint the cause of the disturbance. With the moving multitudes of people, it was hard to find the source. She was about to give up searching when the crowd in front of her suddenly broke apart, revealing four disparate men dressed in gentlemen finery. She glanced at them, discounting their appearance but then gave them a second look.

With a narrowed glance, Natsuki saw that they carried bulging sacks over their shoulders. What would noblemen be doing with sacks? she wondered to herself. Unless...they weren't noblemen. Her eyes widened in shock. The thieves!

Natsuki frowned and looked around anxiously. Where was the City Watch? Surely a grand capital like Windbloom would have such a guard? Then she shook her head angrily. What was she thinking? She had to stop them! Except that her feet had other ideas and refused to move.

The quartet stopped by the manticore fountain. They had put their sacks on the ground and seemed to be arguing strategy. Now was her chance. While they were distracted... if only she could will herself to move.

Didn't you want to become an Otome to protect people? an inner voice asked her. The voice strangely sounded like her mother's.

Natsuki studied the men. Despite their finery, they were well-built, large fellows with cruel eyes. She had the sinking feeling she knew who would win if they did tussle. Maybe she should just stand by. After all, no one would cry if she was to die.

Are you a coward? another inner voice asked her. This voice was cruel, spiteful, just like her father's. The Kruger line does not suffer weak, spineless cowards! A memory licked her back, the sensation of the hot brand of the lash.

The Countess shuddered involuntarily. Another memory sprang into her mind. The image of starving peasants.

You vowed to yourself you would get stronger for their sakes, her mother's phantom told her.

I so did vow, Natsuki acknowledged silently.

You swore on my name that you would get stronger. You swore on your love for me, her mother continued. The voice echoed with unfathomable sadness.

Natsuki felt something unlock within her heart at those words. Her feet could move now. Except... the teenage girl stared at the burly men, fear choking her. She had never been in a real fight before.

At that thought, she heard her father's phantom laugh derisively. I always knew you were a coward at heart, he sneered.

I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for her, Natsuki told the phantom voice in her head as she took a heavy step forward.

Her father's voice was low and mocking. Then, why are you not moving, coward?

"Ah, damnit!" Natsuki swore angrily as she sprinted forward towards the still-arguing thieves.

When she came into jumping range, the girl gathered herself up and sprang into the air. One of the men had time to turn around before her foot connected with his cheek and jaw. He groaned as he collapsed, falling backwards with a stunned cry. His companions turned to see a scrawny raven-haired girl arc in the air over his twitching body.

Natsuki landed lightly. She settled into a martial arts stance, poised on the balls of her feet. She had time for one swift glance at them before the thieves were upon her with howls of rage. She danced around their blows with all the skill that had been drilled into her by the Captain of the Guard.

She slithered under arms, glided out of reach as she tried to see an opening – any opening – that she could dart in and take advantage of.

The girl did not try to match punches or block their wild swings. She knew that if she tried, they would knock her flat then pound her into the ground. She had to rely on her speed. Yet the raging inferno in her muscles told her that her speed would only last for the most, several minutes more. She just needed the opportunity.

One thief over extended his arm when he swung at her. There, now, Natsuki thought as she swept under his arm and kicked out with all her might, hitting hard into his kneecap. Bone broke under her booted foot. As the man doubled over in pain, bellowing, she stepped forward and rammed her knee straight up into his chin. The man's shriek choked off as his head snapped back and he toppled forward into a heap.

As occupied as she was, Natsuki did not notice one of the men come up behind her. Before she could recover from her attack, he grabbed her, hooking her arms in his. She felt hot, sweaty breath pant against her neck as the man swung her to face his gloating companion. She struggled furtively, lashing out with feet and knees, snarling in panic and fury.

Natsuki glared into his cold grey ones. He smiled, the same smile her father would smile when she was being defiant. Natsuki ached to wipe that smirk right off his face. The man grabbed her chin, fingers digging painfully into her jaw, as he raised her face to look her in the eyes.

"Thought you were a smart little girl, did ya?" he asked nastily. He punched her in the gut several times. Each blow was an explosion of pain that radiated from her stomach. Every hit leached the strength for her. Her struggles grew weaker. As Natsuki coughed savagely, he laughed and snarled "How smart are ya now?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth, wishing she had the breath for a witty comeback. Instead, she only managed to mumble intelligibly.

"Whadya say?" the man crowed. "Didya say sorry?"

Natsuki mumbled again, wheezing from the effort.

The man came closer until they were face-to-face, nearly touching. How perfect. The thief only had an instant to realise his mistake as a cold, triumphant smile marred Natsuki's features. Before he could blink, she reared back her head and head-butted the man holding her, breaking his nose, then she threw her head forward and smacked the other thief on the forehead.

The titanic grip holding her loosened and Natsuki grabbed a free arm, pulled it over her shoulder and used the man's own weight to throw him into his compatriot, knocking them both down momentarily.

Staggering from exhaustion, Natsuki shook with relief as her adrenaline levels plummeted and her muscles melted into goo. The fight was over. She had wo-

A change in air pressure to her right raised the hairs on her neck. As she started to turn, a heavy ham fist smashed into her cheek, catapulting her into the air and crashing into the ground with a groan. She heard the thumps of running footsteps. Reacting instinctively, Natsuki scissors kicked, her long legs twirling over each other seamlessly in a circle as she pressed her hands against the ground and pushed her body in a twist upwards. Her assailant danced out of range. At the apex of her arc, she flipped backwards and landed wobbly on her feet.

Shaking her head quickly seemed to help a little. When her vision cleared, she saw her attacker was the first thug she had taken out. Pain flared from her brow to her jaw then the side of her face started to drip. Before she could draw another breath, her assailant charged with a berserk cry.

She dodged, taking the blow in the shoulder instead of the face. The force of it made her stagger. As she fought to regain her balance, the thief moved in for the kill. A punch caught her on the hinge of her jaw followed swiftly by a powerful uppercut that snapped her teeth together and turned her bones to water.

Natsuki fell backwards with a pained cry. Before her back had even touched the ground, a booted foot impaled itself into her belly, driving out all the air in her lungs. The raven-haired girl, rolled to her side, curled up into a tight ball and protected her head and vital organs the best she could with her arms and legs from the savage stomps and kicks.

Suddenly, the thrashing stopped. Then a sharp crack sounded. Followed by an unholy scream of agony. It lingered, splitting the air with its horrific sound. Natsuki opened her gummy eyelids and saw the thief poised unnaturally on his tip toes, held in place by a redhead teenage girl who had one of his arms doubled up against his back and the other extended like a broken tree branch.

The redhead twisted the broken arm again sharply causing the man to scream. She twisted it again, causing his scream to rise to a crescendo. The redhead ended his agony by throwing him at the fountain. He hit the manticore sculpture bonelessly and tumbled into the water like a rag doll. The girl stared at his crumpled form as if she wanted to go over there and hold his head under water. Then she blinked, seemed to come back to the moment.

"Hey, still alive?" the redhead girl asked her in an odd mixture of amusement and concern.

Natsuki touched her brow, wincing. It blazed with agony and her probing fingers came away red. "Yeah," she grunted sourly. "For now."

Her saviour looked surprised then laughed out loud. But her laughter cut off when the two thieves Natsuki had head butted rose to their feet.

"What are they? Zombies?" Natsuki asked the air.

"Nah, just stupid, desperate men," the redhead replied, cursing vehemently mentally.

The orange-haired girl sized her two charging opponents coolly. Her grey eyes had gone from amused to cold killer in a second. "You can stay back now," she said over her shoulder to Natsuki.

"No." Natsuki replied, getting to her feet unsteadily. "Let me help you."

Mai frowned and spared the raven-haired girl a quick glance. She seemed pretty banged up to her. The Otome could not afford to protect her while fighting. But if you hadn't dawdled, she wouldn't be in this state, right? her conscience piped up. Mai stomped down the rising tide of guilt. Now isn't the time for this!

She stared into those fiery jade eyes and seemed to reach a decision.

"What's your name?" the redhead girl asked as Natsuki moved to stand by her, her posture defiant.

Pausing in the act of wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand, the surprised raven-haired told her.

"I'm Mai," the girl replied. She smiled a cold smile which Natsuki could not help but return. "Okay, Natsuki, let's take these thugs down."

Natsuki smirked at her enthusiastic, confident tone. There was something about the redhead girl, something beneath her cheerful demeanour that said she was a badass at heart. Natsuki liked her instantly. The raven-haired replied, "Alright! The bastard on the right is mine!"

While those words were still vibrating in the air, Mai moved. Faster than the eye could blink. One moment, she was beside Natsuki, the next instant she was somersaulting over her thug. However, that was the last thing Natsuki saw of Mai's fight as her own opponent charged her.

He tried to tackle her to the ground but Natsuki correctly guessed his intention and vaulted over him. He stumbled forward, turned and got a skin-splitting kick in the face as Natsuki spun. She had realised that she needed to use her legs because her upper body strength could not match his. The centrifugal movement combined with her extended limb created a devastating impact. Blood spurted from the head wound as the man staggered to maintain his balance. Oh yes, he did feel that, Natsuki thought with satisfaction.

Before he could recover, the raven-haired teenager clasped her hands behind his neck and pulled his head down forcefully as she rocketed her knee into the centre of his chest where the ribs met. She felt bone and muscle gave way. The thug made a funny choking sound before he collapsed face first into the flagstones. He lay there unmoving, unbreathing.

Panting, Natsuki glanced over at Mai to see how she was faring. Her opponent was too lying unmoving on the ground. Natsuki could not see if he still breathed. Not that she cared if he did not.

The redhead came up to her slowly as if uncertain how to approach her. With the dried blood that fanned her cheek, Natsuki guessed that she made a fearsome appearance. Mai gave her a friendly smile as she offered a hand. The young teenager took it gladly.

The crowd that had stopped to watch the fight cheered and burst into applause. Mai rounded on the bystanders suddenly. Her eyes burned with an uncontrollable fury, her voice shook with fiery rage.

"Don't you dare cheer!" she snarled at them. "You didn't even try to help us! You're despicable. Truly, truly despicable."

The crowd could only stare at her in shock. Several people had the shame to lower their eyes from her pugnacious glare. But slowly like a black tide, mutters of dissent arose. Luckily, the City Guard arrived on the scene, quelling any chance of mob violence.

The City Guard efficiently took the thieves into custody and secured the scene. As an officer recorded Mai's statement, a medic examined Natsuki's wounds. Her gash on the forehead required several stitches which Natsuki stoically endured. By the time she was all cleaned and patched up, the crowd had thinned out when it was clear the excitement was over.

Mai wandered over when the medic left. They both sat down at the fountain, Mai tapping her fingers on the rim, Natsuki looking into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. They stayed like that amicably for a few minutes.

"Mai."

"Natsuki."

Mai shrugged and gestured with a smile. "I'm sorry. You first."

"I just wanted to say, thank you...for your help," Natsuki offered gruffly.

The redhead blinked then laughed. "No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're the one who saved the day after all."

Natsuki grinned. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She shot Mai a narrowed look, "No thanks to you."

"Hey!" Mai protested then broke into a self-depreciative smile. "Maybe, you're right."

Natsuki returned the grin. The two turned to look at the afternoon sun. The battle had only lasted the most ten minutes yet it seemed like a lifetime. Mai glanced at the raven-haired girl out of the corner of her eye. She seemed to have an indomitable spirit. What's your story, Natsuki? Why is it about you that makes me feel drawn to you? the Otome wondered silently.

"Well then," Mai drawled out loud as she stood up suddenly, rotating the right shoulder in its socket gingerly. Throwing that brute earlier had savagely wrenched tender muscles to the tearing point. She winced as a loud pop sounded. She swung the arm a few times slowly, evidently in much pain, her face a mask of forced calmness. Natsuki watched her with a worried frown.

When Mai was satisfied her arm was in working order, she waved a cheerful good-bye. "It was nice meeting you, Natsuki Kruger. See you around soon. I hope."

"Hey, wait!" Natsuki called after the departing redhead. "How do I get to Garderobe?"

Mai looked back over her shoulder. Natsuki appeared to be dead serious. She stared at the raven-haired teenager wordlessly. It took her a few moments to regain the ability to speak.

"Did you say Garderobe?"

"Yes, Garderobe," Natsuki confirmed firmly. She frowned. Why was the girl suddenly rubbing a forefinger against her cheek and glancing away? "The Otome academy?"

Mai heaved a bone-deep sigh. Fate was having a good laugh on her.


	4. Let The Hunt Begin

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: Characterisation for Shizuru is based on the CD dramas. Carissa Dovani is a character I made up because I do not know who the number three Trias was._

_**EDITED: 23 Dec 2006**_

_Special thanks to _**_midorihitomi_**_ and **Icarisain** for pointing out some factual and characterisation errors in this chapter._ _Icarisain, unfortunately the relationship between Shizuru and Haruka has been set in this chapter. So I'll delve into the 'mutual' respect they have for each other in future chapters._

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed the story so far!_

**Chapter 4 – Let The Hunt Begin**

A wave of red-and-white curtsies followed the tall white-haired blue-eyed Pearl as she strode down the gilded halls of Garderobe purposely. Corals cheerily chirped well-wishes as the Number Three Trias passed them. Carissa Dovani acknowledged them with a friendly smile and warm wave but did not slow down to chat. She was already late.

Carissa approached the oak door to the Trias common room. As she turned the doorknob, she frowned. It was quiet. The Trias common room was never quiet.

When she walked into the common room, she saw the blonde war demon of Garderobe, Haruka Armitage, positioned at a desk next to window. The Number Two Trias was scribbling furiously into her notebook, only stopping every now and again to refer to a history textbook. Despite a small yellow bruise on her temple, Haruka seemed fully recovered from yesterday's Tournament.

Carissa turned and saw the ever-graceful Shizuru Viola curled up in an ornate armchair in a corner, reading the same history textbook. Unlike Haruka, the brunette was only giving the textbook a cursory browsing. The Pearl knew that Shizuru had secretly read the whole textbook through over one weekend, memorising everything to heart. She wondered why Shizuru bothered with the pretence.

The tableau looked like the picture of tranquility but Carissa knew better. The temperature in the room could have rivalled Windbloom's remote snow-capped mountain provinces.

The Pearl sighed to herself and glided to a window seat, keeping the others in view as she glanced out the window. She simply did not feel like studying today. It was a beautiful sunny day and here she was, trapped with an angry Haruka and conniving Shizuru, in mentor period.

Carissa frowned. Mentor period was half a day sat aside on the weekends where the Trias would tutor any Coral or Pearl who came by the Trias common room. It was in line with the Academy's motto of 'Sharing the Passion'. Yet, except for Shizuru's hordes of fangirls, very few Corals or Pearls took the opportunity to learn from Garderobe's top three students. Carissa could not blame them. Who would want to study on the weekend?

Another wasted afternoon, the Number Three Trias thought sadly.

The silence of the room was only broken by the crisp flutter of pages until Shizuru spoke up suddenly.

"Haruka, are we supposed to study the Dragon War for the test? Or was it the founding of Windbloom?"

"I-am-not-talking-to-you," Haruka proclaimed loudly to the air. Paper slapped together as the Number Two Trias violently scoured her textbook. Her eyes could have burnt a hole through the tome and desk.

Carissa perked up, curiosity ablaze. Maybe today wouldn't be boring after all. She kept staring out the window, pretending to be lost in her own thoughts. If all goes well... the Pearl grinned in anticipation.

"But why, what did I do?" Shizuru asked in astonishment. Her eyes looked like a child's who's candy had just been snatched away from her.

"You know very well what you said!" Haruka snapped, her anger quickly simmering.

Shizuru gasped in soft surprise. She gave Haruka the wide-eyed innocent look that melted many an angry teacher's heart. "I have honestly no idea what you could mean," she replied in deeply hurt tones, her voice brimming with tears. A dainty hand raised meekly to half cover her mouth completed the ensemble of an angel wrongly condemned.

Still keeping her face carefully turned to the window, Carissa grinned at Shizuru's sly acting capabilities. The mistress of deception was in her element. A vein popped on Haruka's forehead. Followed by another. Haruka seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She chewed on her words for a moment. Then she exploded.

"At the Tournament yesterday! Don't tell me you've forgotten what you said?" Haruka yelled.

Carissa quickly swallowed her laughter. Must-not-laugh-or-I'll-ruin-this, the Number Three Trias thought desperately. Her whole body quaked with the effort.

"Haruka, why are you angry? I thought we were friends," Shizuru stuttered with a broken sob. She lowered her head into her hands as if overwrought with emotion.

Haruka jumped up and threw her textbook across the room. She glowered at Shizuru, who looked up in shocked surprise as the textbook bounced on the carpeted floor.

"We are NOT FRIENDS. WE ARE RIVALS," Haruka shrieked in fury.

"Rivals?" the Number One Trias repeated softly in a crushed voice. She seemed genuinely hurt at that comment.

The Number Two Trias stomped over to Shizuru, quivering with rage with every step. "Yes, rivals! Because a friend wouldn't have said what you said to me yesterday," the blonde seethed as she placed a hand on either chair arm, trapping the brunette. Her blazing violet eyes should have killed the Number One Trias on the spot. Shizuru raised her unblinking red gaze in challenge.

Okay, this is getting too serious, Carissa thought, I better peace keep, as she stood up. She could envision the common room in shambles if Haruka decided to try to throttle Shizuru.

"Just what did you say, Shizuru?" Carissa asked mildly. She was glad that she reserved judgement when Shizuru flashed her a rare grateful look.

But before the Number One Trias could answer, Haruka broke in. "She said -."

_**OoooOoooOoooo...**_

All three of them jumped in shock at that faint sudden strange sound. The low moaning howl continued on.

"What was that?" Carissa wondered out loud.

Haruka forgot her animosity towards Shizuru. She stepped back from the chair and turned towards the door, placing her hands on her wide hips. She cocked her head to the side, considering. "Does that sound like a cat screaming?"

_**OoooOoooOoooo...**_

Shizuru frowned, placing a long slender finger to mark her place in the book as she closed it shut and stood.

"Maybe the cook caught Mikoto stealing again?" The Number One Trias surmised in amusement. She caught the nasty look Haruka shot her and her good humour faded away.

Carissa moved to the door and placed her ear to it. "The sound's coming closer. I also hear footsteps. Running footsteps," she told the others who gathered around her.

_**OoooOoooOoooo...**_

"The footsteps have stopped," Carissa announced to the air. "So has the howling!"

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

All of them startled at the sudden urgent knocking on the common room's door. They looked at each other, wordlessly debating through gazes whether to open it. Before they could reach an agreement, the door flung open. Carissa fell backwards with a half-strangled yell.

"Onee-sama! Shizuru-onee-sama!"

The Trias gaped at the young black-haired Coral who stood panting in their doorway. In the shock-still silence, Carissa got up and dusted herself off. As if her motion broke a spell, Haruka let out a low angry breath.

"What do you think you're doing? Screeching as you run through the halls like your -" Haruka growled.

"And not waiting for permission to enter," Carissa hastily interrupted before Haruka's blunt manner withered the Coral to nothing. "That's not how an Otome is supposed to act," she chided gently.

Haruka glowered at her sullenly. Carissa wondered uneasily if she had just been added to the blonde's infamous revenge list. The Number Three Trias patted the petrified girl on the shoulder before returning to her seat.

"Teach your fangirl how to behave like a proper Otome, Shizuru. Or someone else will," Haruka declared as she picked up her battered textbook and retook her place by the window. Without another word, she whipped the book open.

"Shizuru-onee-sama?" the girl asked timidly, looking afraid that she committed some grave faux pas.

Shizuru blinked and seemed to come to her senses. She took the girl gently by the shoulders and guided her to an armchair.

"It's alright," Shizuru stated soothingly, her smile warm and kind. The girl broke into an unsteady smile. Shizuru tried to remember her name. Ai? Emma? Kurau? Juno? Revy? "I'm the one who she's really mad at."

She knelt in front of the girl, her expression patient, her eyes compassionate. She placed a familiar hand lightly on the girl's knee causing her to jump. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" Sylvia? Maggi? Sakura?

The girl took a deep breath. She looked at the Number One Trias and her expression turned worshipful. "I thought that you would want to know."

"Yes? What would I want to know?" Shizuru patiently probed.

"Today, I saw the Number One Coral...Mai? Mai Tokiha?"

Shizuru nodded to show that she knew the name even though her brain racked to put a face to it. She smiled encouragingly. The girl grew bolder.

"Today, I was in town and I saw Mai fight off some thugs. She was magnificent! She beat them so easily. But she wasn't alone. There was another girl!"

"Another girl?" Shizuru queried. She fought to keep her rising excitement off her face. Instead, she presented a pleasant yet slightly curious mask. "What about this other girl?"

"She also fought the thugs! And she was good. As good as Mai!" the girl burst out suddenly.

Haruka slapped her textbook shut and came over to stand by them. "If Mai was in a fight, you should report it to the Principal," she told Shizuru in a tone that brooked no argument. "As Number One Trias, it is your duty."

Shizuru glanced sharply at Haruka for interrupting but nodded congenially. "Of course, I will."

She turned her attention back to the girl who seemed cowed by Haruka's presence. She smiled a dazzling smile. The girl immediately perked up. "Now, what about this other girl?" Sara? Lisa? Riko?

The girl ventured a meek glance at Haruka but Shizuru's charm had ensnared her. "She and Mai are in Garderobe! They entered the gates minutes ago!"

"WHAT?!" Haruka exploded, causing the Coral to cringe.

"They're here? In the Academy?" Carissa burst out in surprise.

The girl nodded earnestly at her, remembering that the Number Three Trias had been kind to her only moments before. In response, Shizuru let out a short delighted laugh. She helped the Coral to her feet and planted a small kiss on the girl's forehead, causing her to blush heavily.

"Thank you for telling me," Shizuru murmured as she led her to the door. Delani? Sacha? Mira? "Leila," she said after only a slight pause, giving the girl a hug.

Leila beamed shyly at the Number One Trias, proud and embarrassed to be recognised by someone as magnificent as her. She did not see Shizuru's countenance change as she shut the door from a warm expression to a devious calculating one.

"Feel like going hunting?" Shizuru asked the Number Three Trias. Haruka still seemed to be in shocked that Mai had breached several integral Academy rules. It'll take her a few minutes to come around.

Carissa smiled a gleeful, excited smile. She thought the woman would never ask.


	5. Lost In Red Eyes

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Work plus holidays plus more hectic work made my muses run away. Feh. Anyway, hope this pleases you ShizNat fans._

**Chapter 5 – Lost In Red Eyes**

The moment she had stepped foot in the Academy, Natsuki knew that she was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. A niggling feeling that it had been a bad idea to follow the redhead to the Garderobe grew into a savage gnawing over the last few minutes. But even that could not dispel the overwhelming awe which threatened to engulf her.

Granted, the gilded halls of Garderobe were everything that she had dreamed of. Ancient tapestries of Otome battles hung from the walls. Portrait paintings of regal women from bygone eras were silent sentinels along the hallways. It was indeed a beautiful place steeped in proud history. So unlike the bare gloomy walls of her father's frosted keep.

However, it was this rich vibrancy that made Natsuki feel a soldier tramping through a vast field of roses. Did she even belong here? Did she have the right of being here among these dazzling people? She wondered if anyone smelt the stench of blood on her. Though despite her inner turmoil, none of it showed on her smooth, icy cool features. It was a skill long hammered into her by Count Kruger.

Perhaps her sense of unease was rooted in the sea of incredulous, innocent eyes that followed them wherever they went. Those weighted stares made every step a difficult one. It had even made her affable companion tense. It was not that they had to only endure their girls' silent scrutiny. Far from it.

"It's Tokiha-san!"

"Tokiha, who's that girl with you?"

"Tokiha, where are you going?"

"Tokiha!"

"Tokiha!"

Mai waved off their shouted questions and offered a small apologetic smile in return. Babbles of excited chatter followed in the two companions' wake. Natsuki glanced at the redhead who seemed to be lost in thought and determined to walk the whole way without saying a word.

"You appear to be quite popular," Natsuki observed dryly as they rounded a corridor into a blissfully empty hallway.

Mai heaved an exaggerated sigh at that comment, earning a surprised giggle from the raven-haired girl. "You would be popular too if you were the Number One Coral," Mai explained petulantly. I never asked to be Number One Coral, she thought darkly to herself.

"You're the Number One Coral?" the raven-haired girl asked in wide-eyed shock before quickly regaining her composure.

Mai nodded reluctantly. Natsuki studied her companion's sudden sombre expression for a moment before chuckling softly to herself. Mai glanced askance at her suspiciously, wondering if she was the butt of the girl's amusement.

"No wonder you're such a good fighter," Natsuki explained quickly. "If all the Corals were as good as you, I might have a hard time catching up."

Mai laughed out loud then at the unexpected teasing praise. "Well, you're quite good yourself," she sincerely complimented the raven-haired girl.

They grinned at each other then suddenly the redhead looked troubled. Without a word, Mai changed their course, heading for a nearby exit.

"Where are we going?" Natsuki asked her nervously.

"I'm taking you to the sanatorium to check you out. You took quite a beating from those thieves so I'm a bit worried. Garderobe has the most state-of-the-art technology on Earl. If the medic missed something, we'll find it," Mai answered confidently while keeping a wary eye out for a Pearl or even worse, the Trias. Like blood in the water, the chaotic commotion from earlier would draw their attention. If Haruka or Shizuru found her... Mai shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"After Dr. Helene checks you out, I'll take you to the Principal. That is, after you shower and change your clothes," Mai continued in a lighter tone with a sly side glance at Natsuki.

"My clothes?" the raven-haired woman asked in confusion then looked down at herself. They were dusty, rumpled and torn in places. She imagined what her face might look like mottled with bruises. Mai was right. Not a good first impression to make on the woman who ruled the Academy.

They exited the administrative building and stepped onto a broad tree-lined boulevard. Under the shady coolness, it seemed a dark weight had been lifted from the two girls. Mai even quickened her pace to a fast trot. Natsuki followed suit despite the muted protest of her aching muscles.

It seemed that the way to the sanatorium was not often frequented by the students. The absence of girlish squeals was indeed a blessing to Natsuki's tormented ears. However, she could only enjoy a few minutes of tranquillity.

"Say..." Mai began but trailed off uncertainly. She shook her head slightly as if arguing with herself.

Natsuki sighed softly. "What is it?"

"Why do you want to become an Otome anyway?" Mai asked with utmost hesitation.

Natsuki frowned in consternation. She glanced coldly at the redhead but saw only open curiosity. "That's an odd question coming from you."

Mai considered that, folding her arms thoughtfully as she walked. She then barked a laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Natsuki hoped that the girl would drop the subject because she had no intention of answering her. But, it seemed Mai was persistent.

"So?" Mai badgered in a weasely tone.

Natsuki sighed again, this time in exasperation. She glanced around, seeking inspiration in the natural splendour of her surroundings. This radiant world seemed so...alive.

"I suppose I am looking for validation for my existence," the raven-haired girl replied after several minutes of silence.

Mai gasped quietly in shock. Natsuki turned to look inquiringly at her but the redhead had averted her shadowed violet eyes from Natsuki's green gaze.

"Guess I am too," Mai said almost too softly for Natsuki to hear.

* * *

The hunt was not going as well as Carissa had hoped. For one, her team mates were wrapped in an oppressive silence. That would have been tolerable if not for another reason. Her fellow Trias bickered over every decision, wasting precious moments. It seemed that their animosity from earlier in the day had not been forgiven nor forgotten.

When they came to another junction in the hallways, Carissa sighed in resignation. As predicted, Haruka proposed one direction which Shizuru immediately countered. She listened with one ear to their argument as she waited for a decision to be reached then grinned as an idea came to her.

"Hey, why don't we split up?" Carissa asked suddenly, cutting through their façade of polite discussion.

Shizuru cut off in mid-word to turn to stare at her with an amused quizzical look. Haruka's shocked expression mirrored her rival's.

"That is a brilliant suggestion, Carissa," the brunette concurred with folded arms.

"We can search a wider area in a quicker time," Carissa added quickly when it looked like Haruka might object.

Haruka nodded after considering the proposal for a moment. "Alright then. I guess that would be the best strategic threat," she said gruffly.

"Strategic tactic," Carissa muttered automatically under her breath.

Shizuru stifled a giggle behind a hand causing Haruka to glare suspiciously at Carissa. Without another word, the blonde Trias whirled and went down the hallway she had earlier suggested.

"Good luck," Carissa cheerfully called after her. "Don't kill anyone!"

She then turned to look at Shizuru who nodded congenially and took off down her chosen hallway. Carissa shadowed her. Shizuru glanced back a few times which Carissa answered with a toothy, good-natured grin. After a few moments, a small frown had appeared on the Number One Trias' face.

"Aren't we supposed to split up?" Shizuru asked finally, stopping and turning to face the white-haired woman. One had to be listening very carefully to hear the almost indiscernible irritation in her voice.

The Number Three Trias gave her an innocent shrug. "Oh, that's okay. I'll stick with you," Carissa replied airily with a sneaky grin. 'I know you're a bloodhound when it comes to this,' she added to herself mentally.

The steely look in those red eyes told Carissa that Shizuru was far from amused. She studied the white-haired woman silently for several moments before shrugging gracefully. "Do as you wish," the Number One Trias said finally as she resumed her search.

Carissa fell in step beside her with a triumphant smile. She glanced at Shizuru out of the corner of her eye. The woman looked to be deep in thought. Could she be mulling over the rift between her and Haruka, Carissa wondered. After a moment of study, the white-haired woman reasoned that her friend was probably thinking about it.

To anyone looking at the beautiful ash-blonde woman, they would see the epitome of Otome. Graceful, elegant, polite, fearless and deadly. But beneath that demeanour, Carissa knew, lay a woman with a heart of gold turned to stone. The constant bickering with Haruka had wounded Shizuru more than the woman had cared to admit.

"What did you say to Haruka?" Carissa asked finally. The curiosity was killing her.

Shizuru shot her a look that clearly warned her to stay away from that topic. Only a fool would pursue the conversation...

"Shizuru," Carissa intoned in her most annoying whine. She had mastered it when she was a child; engineered to get a reaction out of the most stoic of people.

Unfortunately, that only earned a small smirk from Shizuru. The two walked alongside each other for several moments. Finally, Carissa growled in irritation.

"Whatever. Go claw each other's eyes out. It's probably none of my business," Carissa muttered, more angry at herself than Shizuru. Why did she have to care?

A Coral who had happened to catch the Number Three Trias' dark gaze turned pale and hurried along her business.

"Ara. A year ago, this would have been very much your business," Shizuru replied in a light airy tone. "Didn't you tell me that you would always -"

"Oh, you want to start pointing fingers at who to blame? If so, then I should point at the Mistress of Betrayal," Carissa retorted hotly.

"How many times must I say I am sorry for that?" Shizuru asked. Her face was one of sincere repentance.

Carissa turned to glare at her but then stopped. The burnished pain in those crimson eyes tore her heart apart. Damn that woman.

"The past is the past," Carissa replied quietly, her anger fading away as if it had never been. No, it was still there. Blazing embers in her cold hollowed halls of her soul. She crossed her arms tightly as if holding herself together. "I forgive you but I won't ever forget, Shizuru."

To her surprise, Carissa found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. "You are and have always been important to me, Cari," Shizuru told her softly.

Carissa smiled a sad smile, glad that Shizuru could not see her face. That woman could truly lie...

"You should really apologise to Haruka. She's not as forgiving as I am," she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Shizuru sighed softly. Carissa was a stiff statue in her arms. "I was going to even if you didn't try to guilt-trip me into it. Don't worry, I'll patch it up with Haruka," the woman promised.

Carissa smiled then, feeling a few embers die out. She returned the embrace briefly. "We better separate now before your fan club finds us and rip me to bits," Carissa said with a semblance of her customary mischievousness. Shizuru laughed softly at her humorous jibe.

As soon as they had disengaged, a Coral rounded a corner and came running towards them. Fast.

"Shizuru-oneesama!" the Coral called out breathlessly.

The two Trias stared at the strawberry-blonde girl as she stopped in front of them, doubled over panting.

"Ara..." Shizuru gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Karla?" Carissa asked quickly to forestall the fan girl's inevitable fawning. Strangely, Shizuru gave her a look of relief and gratitude before moulding her features into her accustomed expression of blasé politeness.

It took a few moments for Karla to catch her breath. When she did speak, she took Carissa's breath away.

"I saw Mai with a strange girl. They were headed towards the sanatorium."

* * *

They had entered heaven. Or at least that was what it seemed like to Natsuki. Flowers of every shape and colour imaginable cascaded from verdant hedge walls and artfully laced manicured emerald lawns. The air was strewn with intoxicating fragrances that the girl had trouble identifying any particular scent.

She glanced at her companion. Mai too seemed content to bask in the unbridled beauty for a few moments. As she gazed at their surroundings, the Coral looked like she was cherishing a blissful memory.

"It's beautiful," Natsuki commented as they resumed their journey.

The redhead nodded and smiled. "I come here often to reflect. It's my most favourite place in the Academy."

Natsuki frowned at the girl's sudden sad tone but when she glanced at her, Mai's face was cheerful. I must have imagined it, Natsuki thought.

After several minutes of walking, they spotted two figures coming their way. As they drew closer, Natsuki saw that they were dressed in Pearl uniforms.

"Quickly, let's hide!" Mai hissed suddenly.

"What? Why? Aren't they your upperclassmen? Isn't it easier if I went with them to see the Principal?" Natsuki asked, baulking when Mai grabbed her arm and tried to lead her away.

"You don't understand," Mai said desperately. "Let's hide first. I'll explain later."

The pair of women saw them and started their slow, stately approach. When Natsuki saw the predatory gleam in their eyes, she regretted not doing as Mai had suggested.

"Now, it's too late!" Mai groaned.

"What do we have here? Hmm... a lost little lamb?" the brunette with the disconcerting red eyes asked cheerfully. She studied Natsuki as they approached. "Oh, what a cute lost little lamb!" She cried out in delight.

Natsuki backed up a few steps from the woman and considered her retreat route. Crashing through the hedges was looking more attractive by the moment.

"Now, now, Shizuru, don't scare her," the other woman cautioned, her frosted blue eyes twinkling with mirth. She tossed back her long white spiky hair over a shoulder in a vain gesture. "You have plenty of other Corals to play with. This girl's mine!" the Pearl laughed as she trapped Natsuki in a fierce

hug.

Shizuru? Where had she heard that name before? Natsuki thought wonderingly, studying the brunette closely. Then she recognised her. The Pearl from the hologram!

"See something you like?" Shizuru asked rhetorically with a slight sardonic smile.

Natsuki blushed, a delicate shade of rose pink. She hadn't realise that she was staring! Before Natsuki could stammer an apology, the Pearl turned her attention to the redhead.

"Well, I guess since Carissa is being so childish, I'll have to take you to the Principal to discuss about your participation in the public disturbance. Also, about breaking several key Academy rules. Mai, is it? Come with me, please."

The one called Shizuru did not give Mai a chance to refuse. She walked away, clearly expecting Mai to follow her. The redhead looked back and Natsuki grinned at the look of horror on the redhead's face. Mai mouthed: help me. Natsuki glared at her and mouthed: You help me! Shizuru noticed their by-play and covered a giggle in her hand.

"Now, who's being childish?" Carissa muttered peevishly to no one in particular. She tightened her grip possessively around Natsuki, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. The raven-haired teenager was very conscious of a softness pressing against her arm and a breezy lavender fragrance that tickled her nose.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"Hmm?" the Pearl asked nonchalantly as she rested her chin on Natsuki's shoulder, still gazing at the corner where Shizuru and Mai had disappeared around. Her skin is so smooth...like silk, Natsuki thought. Then slapped herself mentally, what am I thinking? The raven-haired girl considered elbowing the Pearl in the gut to let her go. But first, she'll try diplomacy.

"That is, uhm, ah, can you stop hugging me now?"

Carissa snapped out of her introspection."Sorry about that!" she laughed throatily as she took her sweet time releasing Natsuki. She held out a callused hand. "I'm Carissa Dovani, by the way."

Natsuki took it, surprised at the strength of the woman's grip, introduced herself and explained why she was at the academy. The Pearl listened intently, even nodding her head at the end as if reaching a decision.

"Don't worry, Natsuki. I'll take you to the Principal after we visit the sanatorium. We'll get this all sorted out," Carissa said kindly. She smiled then, a double-edged smile that spent chilly tingles down Natsuki's spine. "I truly hope that you will be joining us as a Coral."


	6. Shadows Of The Past

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: A heart-felt thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 6 – Shadows Of The Past**

The frozen breath of winter curled along the skeletal tree branches, large gnarled, icy fingers that stretched downwards like grasping claws to hook the unwary. Pale and weak, the sun wavered in the mottled grey sky. A silent witness to the execution about to take place on the snow-sprawled landscape.

Two white shadows crept along the lip of a deserted dell. And waited.

A large white wolf emerged from the underbrush, sniffing the air warily as it searched for predators. After many moments, it lowered its majestic head and coughed several times.

"Now, Countess Kruger."

Natsuki nodded curtly as she curled her fur-trimmed hood back from her head to give herself better peripheral vision. She shivered as the blanket of warmth left her, the chilled air sucking away her breath. She could feel damp snow beneath her, digging into her belly like frosted daggers. As the Captain had taught her, she shoved all these sensations into the back of her mind and focused her attention on the target in front of her.

The nine-year old carefully lifted her rifle from beneath her snow-white cloak into position, using the snow bank as a prop to rest the heavy weapon on. Natsuki sighted along the barrel. She squeezed an eye shut, drew a breath and held it. When her heart stilled to calmness, she eased her forefinger onto the steel trigger.

Suddenly, a crackle sounded from the underbrush. The dried branches rustled then exploded as two white balls of fur tumbled out and ran towards the older wolf. The wolf sniffed the two cubs before playfully nipping them. Their squeaky furious growls filled the frosted silence.

Eyes widened in shock, Natsuki hastily removed her finger from the trigger. She watched the wolves flounce about in the snow. A mother wolf, she wondered to herself.

"Countess, your father ordered us to remove the wolf threat that plagues our flocks," her companion whispered. His fierce words matched his blue flint hard eyes perfectly.

The young Countess looked at the game warden. His chiselled features held no mercy nor compassion. An experienced hunter, he was as unfeeling as the snow beneath them. She eased her finger around the trigger again but her hands shook too badly. She tried to bury the emotions within her but they rose up and overwhelmed her.

"Kisho, I can't," Natsuki whispered back, her voice choking.

The warden stared at her for a moment, shook his head in disappointment and set his rifle into position. He took careful aim at the dancing white ghosts in the snow. His finger curled around the trigger and began to squeeze.

"No, Kisho!" she shouted.

The warden ignored her order and fired. A loud guttural bang sundered the silence.

At the rifle's roar, the wolf jerked her head up and looked in their direction. The bullet took her in the head, she crumpled without a sound. The two cubs scattered into the underbrush.

As soon as the she-wolf had fallen, Natsuki was up and skidding down the crusted slope. She ignored the warden's warning cry.

Hitting the ground, she lost her balance and tumbled. She rolled to her feet, ran then slowed to a walk as she approached closer to the dead wolf. The snow was already stained dark, pale crimson crystals forming in the frigid air. Wind whipped her, causing her cloak to flare out behind her, flapping like broken wings. She stared into those glazed golden eyes and felt her heart break.

Footsteps crunched behind her. Two strong hands grasped her shaking shoulders and spun her around. The warden knelt as he cradled her gently.

"Now, now, Countess, don't cry," the warden said gently, using his rough fingers to scour away her tears.

He stared, perplexed as the shimmering pearls silently continued to flow. He stood up, scratching his bristled jaw as he looked down at her. A beautiful black rose wilting in winter. He sighed and patted her shoulder before moving to the corpse to confirm his kill. He prodded the body with the toe of a boot, it lolled lifelessly at his touch.

The warden then looked at Natsuki. She had stopped crying and was now sitting in the snow before the dead wolf, stroking its fur. Kisho sighed again and trod back up the slope to fetch their mounts. By the time he had returned with the horses, he saw the Countess rummaging around in the underbrush. He noticed the large scratches that decorated her arms. The seamstress would have a royal fit when she saw the state of Natsuki's clothes.

Natsuki was muttering to herself. "Not here, not here, not here, not here!"

"What is not here, Countess?"

She started and looked at him, a faint blush decorating her face. She seemed embarrassed that he had caught her off-guard. He smiled kindly down at her and repeated his question. The Countess avoided his gaze and stared at the ground. She scuffed the snow with a booted toe for a moment before deigning to answer.

"The cubs," she replied curtly over her shoulder as she returned to her search.

Natsuki surveyed the underbrush in mounting frustration. She was sure that the cubs would have stayed close to their mother and not have scampered away. She was sure of it!

She heard an intake of breath, and held up a commanding hand, forestalling whatever Kisho had been about to say. She had heard something then. Faint as it was. She listened harder even holding her breath as if that would help. She strained, the silence mocking her. But, wait. There, there, it was! To her left. A whimper.

The Countess beckoned Kisho forward. He joined as she squatted down and parted the thorny underbrush to reveal the two shivering cubs, lying in a half collapsed rabbit hole. They stared at her with disparate eyes. One had amber eyes while the other one had red eyes. Holding back her fear, she held out a shy hand to the cubs. The one with red eyes sniffed it curiously then suddenly bared its teeth.

It attempted to rumble a growl, its whole body quaking with the effort.

Natsuki bit her lip in fear but her hand stayed outstretched. "I won't hurt you," she told Red Eyes softly. The wolf cub regarded her for a moment. Its hackles lowered and it crept forward from the barrow on its belly. It licked her hand with a warm soft tongue. At its acceptance, its sibling too crept forward into her waiting arms.

She laughed and scooped them up, turning to Kisho to share her delight. To her horror, she saw him staring at her with cold sad eyes.

"Countess, if we keep them, your father would kill them," the warden told her quietly. "It would be better to let them die in the wild than that fate."

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and desperately wished she could stop her ears as well from hearing the truth in his words. But they rang in the air as sure as day. Yet and yet, she could not put the cubs down. Red Eyes whined and licked her chin as if to comfort her. She smiled down at him, trying to commit his warm eyes to her heart.

The warden watched the Countess struggle with herself. He thought back to the despairing cold and heartless walls of their keep. He saw her smile, a sad smile of acceptance. He knew then if he did not do something, this black rose would die. He had already watched a rose die last, last, last winter. Could he let this one die too?

"Ach! We shall keep these two cubs at my hut. If anyone asks, I will tell them that I am training these cubs up to become hunting dogs," Kisho said suddenly, his voice gruff.

Natsuki heard his words, they broke through her despair. She looked up quickly to see if she had heard right. The warden nodded once. "Really?" Natsuki asked.

Kisho smiled and nodded.

Natsuki threw her arms around him, hugging his waist tightly, crushing the cubs for a moment against the two of them who yelped their protest. The Countess broke away quickly. "Kisho, you are a kind, kind man!" Then a worried frown appeared on her features. "But, my father..."

He laughed, a deep rumble that shook her. "Let me worry about your father." He raked a hand through his mangy black mane. "The Count has been complaining about the poor hunting despite the abundance of game on our lands for the last few years."

The Countess laughed and hugged the cubs to her. She turned around, ready to take them home.

"Countess."

Natsuki turned to the warden, worried to hear such gravity in his voice. "What is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kisho asked, his brows knitting together in consternation.

Natsuki frowned, wondering what he meant.

The warden's stern features twisted and he laughed. A cheerful sound that brought warmth to the mournful mountain side. "Well, I can't call them mutt one and mutt two, now can I?"

A smile, brighter than the sun, spread across her cold-flushed features.

"This one's 'Duran'!" Natsuki exclaimed. The grey cub with red eyes licked her face enthusiastically.

"I think he likes it," the warden said with a quiet smile.

The girl turned her laughing green eyes at him. "Kisho, you name the other one!" Her excitement was contagious. She handed the cub with the amber eyes to him.

"I'll call this one 'Princess'," Kisho said. "After a little princess I know," he added softly with a rough-hewn smile. The smile faded after a moment. His eyes grew cold. He handed the squirming cub to Natsuki. "Now, Countess, take Duran and Princess back to the hut."

The warden then turned his back on her questioning eyes, taking out his hunting knife from his belt as he knelt down. He heard her shocked gasp then hurried running footsteps then the pounding hooves of a horse at a gallop. Kisho waited until he could not hear the sound of hoof beats any more.

"I'm sorry," he told the corpse. He stroked its fur for a moment before putting his knife to work, his movements swift and sure.

* * *

The darkened warehouse was silent save for the whispers of shadows and soft sobs that came from behind a pile of fully gunny sacks. Natsuki laid curled around Duran as she cried. His large body was tense as his vigilant eyes guarded over her suffering.

Natsuki buried her face in his rough fur, hating the bitter tears that leaked from her closed eyes, hating the rage that burned in her heart, hating the feeling of helplessness that drowned her, hating the pain that coursed through her. She clutched at the aged wolf as if he was a rope that kept her from falling into the abyss of despair.

Duran whined quietly and lowered his head to give her a reassuring lick on the cheek with his warm tongue. The fourteen-year old stirred at his touch and laid her head tiredly against his neck. Princess watched them both with her unblinking amber eyes from her vantage point near the warehouse door.

The night waned as she cried out her tears and fears. Finally, she let go of Duran and stood wearied, drained, empty, a living husk. Her harsh breathing was loud in the deep silence.

A step sounded.

She whirled, thinking it was her father. She wondered why Princess had not growled a warning. But to her relief, she saw only Kisho and two other servants. One of them carried a heavy rucksack and the other a bundle of clothes.

Hastily, she scrubbed her cheeks dry with the heel of her palms. She wondered if they had come to her to act again as a liaison to her father. Her torn back flared, bitterly reminding her the cost of her defiance. She ignored it and crossed her arms.

"What is it?" she asked them, slipping into her calm voice of command. It let them know that she was now shouldering her role of the Countess. Though it did not stop the looks of shame and pity cast at her.

"We wanted to talk to you, Countess," Kisho said at once without preamble. At his gesture, the group moved forward to close the distance between them. He gestured again and the group sat down on the straw strewn floor.

After a moment, Natsuki joined them. In the shifting shadows it was hard to read their expressions but she thought that they looked deadly serious. What has my father done now? Natsuki thought to herself. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she kept her voice smooth and even.

Again, Kisho took the lead. "Several weeks ago, we received a letter from Windbloom from a gentleman of high social standing." The warden paused here as if uncertain how to go on. Then finally: "The gentleman is the dean of a reputed science university – he is your grandfather."

"My grandfather?" Natsuki repeated, incredulous. "You must be mistaken, Kisho. All family on my mother's side is dead."

Kisho looked at the other servants then shook his head. He averted his eyes from her inquisitive gaze. His voice grew low, heavy with shame. "That was a lie. We were ordered by Count Kruger to tell you that all your maternal relatives were dead so that you would not seek their aid."

When Natsuki did not answer, he continued on. "The letter asked us to keep its contents a secret from Count Kruger."

Natsuki almost could not hear his words above the thundering of her heartbeat. Racing to her heartbeat was a rising molten tide of anger. She had never hated her father as much as she did now. Though none of it showed on her face. "What else did this letter say?" she asked after several long moments, her voice strained.

"The letter asked us to help you leave the province," Kisho replied. "To help you to escape to Garderobe."

"Garderobe?"

One of the servants nodded and smiled. "Garderobe is the institution that trains Otome, warrior maidens."

Natsuki frowned slightly at the unfamiliar terms. Her education had never mentioned anything of the sort. "Why does my grandfather want me to go to Garderobe?"

Silence met that question. The servants traded glances. It was Kisho who finally answered her. "At Garderobe, you will be safe from your father's political reach. You will be free, Countess, to carve your own destiny."

Free... Natsuki thought to herself, watching her hands tighten on her lap. The notion excited her beyond all reason. She looked at the earnest, caring faces of her servants. She saw again in her mind's eye, the crying peasant children. "I can't do that, Kisho," she said softly.

Gasps broke out from the group. "Why Countess?" one of the servants asked.

"If I were to escape, my father would punish you," Natsuki answered evenly, surprised at how calm she sounded despite the rage in her heart. "Then he would punish the peasants." She paused then to smile sadly. "What kind of noble would I be if I let that happen?"

"Natsuki, you should not sacrifice yourself for us!"

The Countess and the other servants stared in shock at Kisho's outburst. The warden stood, trembling visibly, his voice shaking. "All these years..." he began to say, his voice brimming with unshed tears. "All these years, we have just stood by and watched as you suffered for us. Again and again and again. Never lifting a finger to help you against that monster."

"Now, we are asking – no, we are begging – you to let us help you," Kisho finished softly. "You, who have always shown us courage. Let us show you our courage."

Natsuki tried to speak. Found her throat too choked with tears. She drew a harsh breath and looked away from her servants' pleading gazes. "I can't, Kisho, everyone, I just can't." She felt Duran come sit by her. She stroked his fur, feeling her strength return. "I'm sorry," she said in her normal, cool voice.

One of the servants began to cry. The teenager found that she could not meet Kisho's shocked and shamed eyes. The other servant regarded Natsuki in a considering way. After the crying servant had calmed down, she spoke quietly.

"Countess, do you know what being an Otome means?"

The Countess shook her head after a moment, ashamed of her own ignorance.

The servant smiled then. A becalming smile that warmed the teenager to the bone. "Otomes are protectors of the people. They are the guardians that stand between war and peace."

"Protectors of the people?" Natsuki repeated to herself. A memory flashed – she as a young girl beside her dying mother's bedside. An oath engraved with bitter-sweet tears as she watched her mother smile her last smile.

The servants watch her mull over that piece of information in her mind. They saw a decision form in her cold green eyes. "Very well, I will leave for Garderobe." She hurriedly cut them off before they could even smile, "But make it seem that I escaped on my own. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Kisho smiled at her, a rare smile of pride and something else that Natsuki could not define. "As you command, Countess."

As the teenager changed into the spare clothes which the servants had brought, she listened to how she was to escape. Natsuki was shocked to find out that they had planned for her to escape that very night. They had readied a van that would take her to the outskirts of the province. From there, the Countess would hitch-hike her way to the capital.

The servant carrying the rucksack handed it to her. "Inside, you will find clothes, food, some money and a survival kit, Countess." The servant hugged her quickly before stepping away.

Before she could blink, Natsuki was embraced by the other servant. Her whispered message caused the teenager to blush and fight against sudden tears. "Thank you, Countess for bringing so much happiness to our lives." She released Natsuki abruptly and exited the warehouse quickly with the other servant.

That left her alone with the warden and her wolves. She knelt, hugged her furry guardians and whispered a soft goodbye. Duran whined plaintively and licked her in the face. She kissed him on the nose, earning an affectionate growl.

Natsuki finally stood up and turned to Kisho. He handed her a sealed letter and explained: "This a letter from your grandfather, asking the Principal of Garderobe to accept you into the Academy. In it, he has also stated that he would be your sponsor."

The teenager took the letter and placed it in her coat pocket. She surprised the warden with a fierce hug. "You have always been the father I have never had, Kisho, thank you." She heard the man sharply inhale at her words.

Kisho returned her embrace awkwardly then stepped back. "You don't know how happy those words make me, Countess."

"I will come back when I am an Otome and make everything right. I swear," she promised as she stepped into the van.

The last sight she had of her home province was of the warden with her wolves by his side.

* * *

Natsuki woke up, disorientated and weak. She found herself lying on a bed in her undergarments, covered by a light blanket. The low hum of strange machines at work was the only sound in the room. She frowned and shook away the remainders of her dream. Why was she dreaming of the past now?

The teenager sat up and discovered to her surprise that her bruises were almost healed. Her ribs ached but were no longer stabbed by constant agony. With hesitant fingers, she reached up to touch her face, wincing in anticipation. There was no pain at their touch.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a cheerful, richly deep feminine voice greeted her.

She turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall woman with dark brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. The woman, she deducted, was a doctor from her long white lab coat with blue trim. The woman smiled pleasantly as she walked to the bedside. "You gave us quite a scare an hour ago when you collapsed on your way here. Carissa practically ran all the way, carrying you."

The Countess blinked, trying to absorb that. Now that the woman had mentioned it, she could faintly remember collapsing.

"Natsuki Kruger, is it?"

"Yes," she kept her voice neutral and calm.

The woman still kept her friendly smile and took out a pen flash light from her pocket. "My name is Dr Yohko Helene. I am Director of Garderobe's Science and Technology department. You suffered from a minor concussion and cracked ribs. But, don't worry, we sped up your cells' regenerative abilities using the advanced technology we have here."

Natsuki nodded to show she understood but before she could ask a question, the good doctor dropped a bombshell.

"I knew your mother. A truly gifted scientist."

She held up the pen flash light and flashed it into Natsuki's eyes. Then she held up a forefinger and scrolled it back and forth across Natsuki's line-of-sight. The girl obediently followed the slender finger.

"My mother?" Natsuki repeated dully.

Yohko laughed, flipped the light off and pocketed it. "Well, it would be more accurate to say I knew of your mother. She was my senior in Windbloom University Of Science And Technology," she explained as she took out Natsuki's spare change of clothes from her rucksack that sat on the floor beside the bed.

"She wrote an interesting thesis on Highly-Advanced Materializing Equipment. It is still being debated in the lectures today. Her father, by the way, is the dean of the university," the woman continued as she handed the teenager the clothes.

Natsuki kept silent as she pulled on her clothes though her mind broiled with questions. She did not know her mother had been a scientist. Yet, she kept her silence. The teenage girl had the feeling she would learn more that way.

The doctor watched her change, a small smile crossing her features as a thought occurred to her. "If I may say, you bear a strong resemblance to your mother."

"Yes, that is what I have been told," the Countess answered curtly.

Yohko looked shocked at her curt tone but before she could answer, a Pearl entered the room and approached the bedside. Her militant stride quickly shortening the distance.

"Haruka, what is it?" Yohko asked the Pearl.

Natsuki stared at the blonde, wondering where she looked familiar. She tried not to stare at the yellow bruise on the woman's temple. To her surprise, the woman was studying her as well. What impressions Natsuki gave her, she did not reveal. Instead, she turned her attention to the doctor.

"I have come to escort the Countess to the Principal's office," Haruka announced.


	7. End Of The Masquerade

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Trying to juggle three fics at once is giving me a migraine but I promise none will go into cold storage. Well, maybe I shouldn't promise that. _

_**Icarisain**, I apologise for not sending this to you to beta. The dwindling days of my vacation has made me impatient. _

_For those who hate OCs, close your eyes. I had to introduce another one again since I could not find any information on the previous Principal or five Columns._

**Chapter 7 – End Of The Masquerade**

'Escort' turned out to be exactly what Haruka Armitage meant. The flaxen-haired Pearl stalked ahead of Natsuki while Director Helene flanked her. The Countess glowered inwardly at the Pearl's back, careful not to let her irritation show on her face. Still, she could not help feeling like a prisoner being herded for trial.

The whole situation reminded her of an ancient saying: 'Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.' She glanced sideways at Director Helene and scoffed silently to herself. Friend indeed. The scientist noticed her troubled look and gave a small reassuring smile in return.

Haruka carved a path through the curious students that crowded the hallways. Corals and Pearls alike quickly made way for Number Two Trias – or risked being bowled over. It made their journey from the sanatorium to the Principal's office pass faster than the sneaking around she and Mai had done earlier. She wondered what had happened to that feisty Coral.

The Number Two Trias stopped in front of a large ornate wooden door. She paused in the act of knocking on the door, glancing at Natsuki in dark consideration. An emotion flickered in her lilac eyes but before the Countess could reason what it was, it vanished. Her mouth tightened as she turned back to door and briskly knocked several times. After a moment, she opened the door and entered. Natsuki dutifully trooped in after her then stopped in shock.

The girl had thought that she would be having a private interview with the Principal but to her dismay there were two other women - a brunette with short hair and an older matronly looking woman - also in the spacious room.

The two women were standing in front of a large mahogany desk where another woman sat, her face hidden by a document that she was reading.

"Countess Kruger, may I present to you Principal Sköld," Haruka introduced formally.

The woman sitting behind the desk looked up from the paper she was studying. When she lowered the sheet, Natsuki got her first good look at the Principal of Garderobe. Stern hazel-green eyes seemed to bore into the Countess's soul, spearing the teenager where she stood. The Countess steeled herself, she had come too far, been through too much, to be intimidated by a simple stare.

The Principal seemed to be around the same age as Director Helene. Her golden honey complexion matched well with her dark brown mane, braided into a multitude of plaits that flowed down her back. Her features were pleasant - even beautiful, Natsuki admitted grudgingly; she looked like she would have a cheerful smile. Except now the woman was not smiling. She studied Natsuki over her steepled fingers, her brow furrowed slightly in thought.

Then she stood up, a tall, lithely muscled figure dressed in a yellow vest and black pants. As she came around the table, Natsuki noted she moved with an effortless powerful feline grace. The long cerise high collared coat with its white and gold trim brushed her ankles as she walked with a lazy dangerous air.

"Good afternoon, Countess Kruger," Olivia greeted her gravely, extending a hand which Natsuki shook firmly. Natsuki tried not to wince as her fingers were enfolded in the woman's steel hard grip. "I am Olivia Sköld, Principal of Garderobe." Her deep rich voice flowed like molten honey, resonating with proud confidence.

She indicated the two other women with a wave of her hand. They nodded congenially as she made their introductions. "This is Maria Graceburt and Yukariko Steinberg, faculty of Garderobe. I have asked them to participate in this meeting."

The Principal smiled then, a polite shell of a smile, and gestured towards the couch and chairs. "Please, let us all have a seat." She turned and addressed Haruka who had patiently been waiting for her dismissal. "Thank you, Haruka. Please wait outside."

Once the group was seated, the Principal produced a folded paper from her inner coat pocket. She unfolded it and placed the sheet on the centre of the table. Natsuki gaped then reflexively searched her coat pockets. It was her grandfather's letter. Director Helene noticed her wonderingly look and gave a small apologetic smile.

"Behind its veneer of politeness, your grandfather has _humbly_ requested that we admit you into our Academy, Countess Kruger," Principal Sköld began without further ado. "He fully expects us to accede to his request. Of course as he is a venerable dean of one of Windbloom's most prestigious universities, I have to consider the matter seriously. But that does not mean that I would merely acquiesce whenever the upper echelon of society roars. I do not take kindly to threats, no matter how well coated in gentility they are."

The Principal leaned aggressively forward. Her eyes stark with gravity as she measured Natsuki. Disdain burned in them. "I am the Principal of Garderobe. I bear the responsibility of maintaining the balance of power in this world. That means, Countess, that you have to prove to me you are deserving of the title of Otome. So, I shall ask you this only once: do you believe that you deserve to be an Otome?"

Natsuki had thought long and hard about that question throughout her arduous journey to Windbloom. Sleeping under bushes, walking in the rain, crossing the scorching desert sands. Days after days, hardship after hardship, she had pondered her answer. Even now, she realised in despair to herself, she did not have the answer. She wanted to be an Otome for her people but did she deserve it? She was, after all, a weak noble who could not even defend her people against her father's tyranny.

"Is she mute?" the Principal then asked scathingly to no one in particular. Her words whipped through the air, cutting Natsuki to the bone. "Or deaf? Did you not hear my question, Countess?"

Perhaps it was the Principal's sudden resemblance to her father's condescending manner. The look she gave that said Natsuki was not worth the air she was breathing. The Countess found courage worming up inside of her. Rising up from the depths of her soul, an answer came to her. She needed to become an Otome so she could defend her people.

"I heard you." Her voice picked up strength as she assumed the mantle of her responsibilities. "I heard you quite clearly, Principal Sköld."

The transformation from a meek mousy girl to regal ruler surprised them all.

"If I become an Otome, I would protect my people. I would build a better future for them," Natsuki declared with all the confidence she could muster.

The Principal was silent for a moment. Then she said in a soft, deadly dangerous voice that dripped with venom: "Do not mock me with your lies, Countess."

Lies? Natsuki wondered in angry desperate despair. What was that woman talking about? But the woman's words rang inside the hollowness of her soul and the teenager realised that the Principal spoke the truth. The Countess had been lying to herself. Why did she deserve to become an Otome?

"Are you looking for glory, Countess?" Maria asked then quietly. "An Otome's life is not a glorious one. It involves sacrifice – uncountable, unimaginable sacrifices - over the vicissitudes of this planet's destiny." Natsuki revised her earlier opinion of Maria Graceburt as matronly. That old harridan.

Natsuki shook her head, furious at the accusation, but before she could respond, the Principal cut her off with a sharp, slashing gesture.

"Countess, I shall ask you one last time. In all honesty, why do you want to become an Otome?" Olivia pressed, her voice hard and unfeeling. "What makes you deserve the opportunity more than the other girls waiting enlistment into this Academy?"

The Countess bowed her head. Defeat crushed her. What could she say to convince the Principal? What words would sway the coldness of those stone-hard eyes? Then, unbidden, her heart whispered to her and she knew her answer.

"I want to create my own future, one of my own volition. I will be a slave no longer to anyone. That is the destiny I seek through the power of the Otome. Why do I deserve to be an Otome? Because I believe I have the same right as any other."

The stark truth of her words stunned them all.

The Principal was the first to recover, her face changed into an executioner's mask. "I have heard enough. Please excuse us, Countess, while we deliberate. We will call you once we have reached a decision."

* * *

Haruka stood vigilantly outside the Principal room. Through the thick timber door, she could hear the harsh murmur of conversation. She wondered how the Countess was faring against the Lioness of Garderobe. The Principal had looked to be in one of her rare tempers. 

After several minutes of tense vigil, the woman glanced up and down the corridor. The hallway was forlornly empty. The Number Two Trias began to feel bored. Terribly, terribly bored. She tried to occupy her mind by remembering the history notes that she had written earlier that morning. But that conjured up the unpleasant memory of the stunt Shizuru – that tea-pouring fiend – had tried to pull in the Trias common room.

This memory was followed immediately by yesterday's Tournament when Shizuru, her so-called friend, had said -

Haruka shook her head angrily. She would not think about that. Yet like wisps of smoke, the anger that had clouded her judgement on the day of the Tournament clung to her. As if to remind her, the bruise on her temple began to throb. She rubbed it wearily and became overcome by the urge to yawn.

She bounced a bit on her toes as she stretched out her arms, yawning loudly.

"My, my, isn't Haruka the epitome of a dignified Otome today?"

Haruku froze in mid stretch and snapped shut her mouth. She did not need to look around to see the speaker. It was her. There was no mistaking that infernally calm, exotically accented voice. Out of all the places to skulk in Garderobe, why did that woman choose here? The answer came to her as clear as day. Shizuru was in one of her tormenting moods.

The Number Two Trias pointedly glanced the other way as Shizuru leaned against the wall next to her, crossing her arms as she did so. The brunette studied her out of the corner of her russet eyes.

A minute passed in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked shortly.

The tall woman shrugged elegantly. "I came by to see how the Countess was doing," Shizuru replied. "She seems to be an unusual girl."

Another minute of strained silence as Haruka became acquainted with the sound of her heartbeat.

The Pearl wondered how long the fiend would continue to stand there. She risked a surreptitious peek at the woman. Shizuru seemed to be lost in her thoughts, her piercing eyes now dark with thought. She gnawed her lip slightly as if worried. What could that woman be worried about? Haruka wondered to herself, feeling a shred – okay, okay, a wave – of concern wash over her.

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but stopped herself. That woman did not deserve her concern.

"Haruka..."

If it had been anything but that quiet misery in Shizuru's voice, Haruka could have kept her silence. She tried to rein in her anger but failed.

"What?"

The snap in her voice stopped Shizuru from continuing on. The Number One Trias was close to floundering but of course none of it showed on her face. No one looking at her would even suspect the depths of torment she was drowning in at the moment.

Indecision lasted a brief heartbeat then Shizuru moved to stand in front of Haruka. The woman's violet eyes glanced left to right but there was no escaping it – the sight of Shizuru removing her superficial mask. It was a very different Shizuru that stood in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders. The naked remorse on her face was too much for Haruka to bear. It tore all her shields apart and buried deeply in her heart.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I said some things which I shouldn't have. Things which I regret deeply. I only said those things to distract you so I could win the tournament. It was desperate, foolish and demeaning to a person of your calibre. I am sorry. I am truly, truly sorry. I wish you would believe me."

Haruka glanced to the side, too angry to speak. She could not bear to look at Shizuru now. If she did...if she did...

"Haruka, I value your friendship above all else in this world. You are... you are one of the few true friends that I have."

Another minute of strained silence.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Shizuru asked softly, the pain stark in her voice, her eyes lowered in shame. The tears that crept in her voice this time were real and raw with emotion. It drew Haruka to look at her.

Haruka stared in surprise at the glittering droplets that ran down the woman's cheeks. Her hands reached up on their own to brush the tears away. At her touch, Shizuru shied away, averting her face as she scrubbed dry her cheeks.

"I don't hate you, Shizuru," Haruka replied harshly after a moment. Then clicked her teeth shut. Damn it. It was true. How does that woman do that? "We're still friends."

Shizuru lifted her face up quickly to gaze at Haruka as if to catch a lie before it disappeared. Whatever she saw in her friend's face made her smile. The hug – fierce and warm – caught Haruka off-guard and she stumbled backwards into the wall.

The brunette ended the affectionate embrace. By the time she stepped away, she was back to her old self. Haruka stared into that ever-so-calm mask and hated the sight of it. Only the roseate glimmer in her ruby eyes told the woman how relieved Shizuru was. The Number One Trias stepped back quickly, turned and walked away without a word.

Haruka watched her go, wrestling with herself inwardly and lost.

"Why don't you stay here with me? We can escort the Countess together later," Haruka called out after her.

The Number One Trias looked surprise and came back very quickly. She took up a watch position at the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and the Countess came to stand outside. She glanced suspiciously at the two Trias and stood a short distance away, folding her arms. Even at that distance, Haruka thought the young teenager looked despondent.

"Do you believe that she has a chance?" Shizuru asked softly. She too was glancing at the Countess unobtrusively.

"She seems to have the metal to be a good Otome," Haruka answered. "I like the fire I saw in her eyes when I first met her."

"Mettle," Shizuru corrected automatically with a soft laugh. As quiet as she was, her friend had heard her. Haruka blushed slightly in response then grinned. She had screwed up again. Yukino would shake her head in despair at her. Maybe some things broken can be mended, Haruka thought to herself.

* * *

As soon as the door had closed behind the Countess, Olivia let out a breath of relief and relaxed her taut facial muscles, stretching out her arms and back to relieve the knotted tension of her body. 

"One more minute longer and my face would've frozen in that ghastly expression," the Principal quipped with an ear-to-ear grin as she sat back and lounged indolently on the couch, resting a booted foot on the coffee table.

"How the enemies of Garderobe would quiver in fear if they saw the true face of the Roaring Crimson Carnelian," Yohko remarked dryly, half amused and half exasperated by the Principal's antics. She too relaxed visibly now that the interview – or rather interrogation – was over.

Maria was markedly less amused. "Behave yourself, Principal Sköld! This is a serious matter."

"Did you have to attack the poor girl?" Yukariko broke in before the Principal could respond with a witty retort. The Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli had a hand raised to cover her mouth in a compassionate gesture of concern.

"Yes, it was uncharacteristically vicious of you," Director Helene added as she went to side cupboard where a silver tea service sat and poured out tea for them all. "You should not let your personal history cloud your judgement, Olivia."

"I know that very well, Yohko," Olivia responded with a weary sigh, massaging the back of her neck with her hands. She quickly deflected the scientist's rising concern and side-stepped the question with one of her own. "What are everyone's impressions of the Countess?" She noticed the stern matron still glaring at her in disapproval and sighed again. She smiled a charming smile. "You know how much I value your counsel, Meister Graceburt."

The Eternal Recurrence Jasper merely harrumphed at that ambivalent comment. Infuriated inwardly, she graciously accepted the glass tea cup that Yohko handed to her. The cooling flavours of mint soothed away her aggravation and she answered calmly.

"I personally thought her too weak to be an Otome when I first saw her. But when you attacked her, she responded swiftly with a rare kind of integrity and restrained passion," Maria said. "She was rational, level-headed even though it was clear that she was – justifiably - angry. Key qualities to becoming a great Otome."

Yukariko nodded solemnly in agreement.

"We also have Mai's testimony that the Countess is a capable fighter," Olivia pondered aloud. "Taking down hardened villains is not something a normal teenager – or even noble - would do."

"She could have just stood by and let the authorities handle it," Yukariko pointed out enthusiastically. "That is what everyone else was doing." The Principal spared the teacher a wry look. Yukariko clearly favoured Natsuki joining the Academy.

Director Helene finished serving the tea and joined them again on the couch. She glanced at the Principal's propped up foot with concealed contempt before elegantly crossing her legs. "If I have it correctly, Natsuki ran away from her father's territory. Should we expect to face opposition from him?"

Olivia reached for her tea cup then paused. "As a matter of fact, the Count did send me a letter several weeks ago. He demanded that I send his wayward daughter back to him if she so happened to ask for sanctuary at the Academy."

"But how did he know that she would come here?" Yukariko asked, taking a delicate sip from her tea.

"Rumours have it that the Count is a beast in man's clothing. He does not value the lives of the peasants in his province. Perhaps he threatened his servants or his people?" the Principal explained to the others.

"How terrible!" Yukariko gasped. "Why are the interim administrators of Windbloom not doing anything about it?"

"Good question," the Principal replied with a trace of a snarl in her cynical smile. "Maria?"

The Meister, who had an in-depth knowledge of the machinations of politics, readily supplied the answer. "The mountains in Count Kruger's province holds valuable and rare minerals and precious stones. Raw resources which the kingdom vitally needs. So the administrators prefer not to get involved in _local politics_ of the region."

"See no evil, hear no evil, is it?" Yohko murmured sadly.

Yukariko looked stunned at the atrocities of modern politics.

"Our poor princess will inherit a bloody throne. But then again, what kingdom wasn't wrought from blood?" the Principal commented airily as she took a sip from her tea cup. She made a face of disgust. It tasted cold and bitter.

The room was silent as each Otome considered the brutal and heartless world they had sworn to protect. Does this world deserve the Otome? the Principal wondered to herself. Are we really making a difference?

"Does the Count has the political power to stir up trouble for Garderobe?" Yohko asked, finally breaking the morbid quiet.

"The world rests on the power of the Otome. What can a mere Count from a desolate and impoverished region do?" Maria replied curtly.

Principal Olivia considered all that she knew of the province Count Kruger governed. Being from Florince, she had precious little knowledge of the outlying provinces of Windbloom. There was one disturbing rumour that she could not dispel from her thoughts though.

"Is it true that the Count poisoned his wife?" Olivia asked with a worried frown.

Yukariko gasped in shock while Maria merely looked unsettled at the notion.

"Unfortunately, we will never know for sure. Investigations were never conducted. The Count cremated the body before an autopsy was performed. However, it is well known that Count Kruger despised his wife and suspected her of infidelity," Yohko answered with clinical precision.

The Principal considered that then sighed loudly in frustration, causing Yukariko to jump in surprise.

"Well, the past is the past. And now, we have to decide on the Countess's future," Olivia said after a while. "Maria."

Again the Meister understood the Principal's unspoken instruction.

"Presently, we have had three Corals return home since the beginning of the term. It is disturbing that this rate is higher than previous years. Fortunately, this means that there are some openings in the classes. However, the waiting list for admittance is extensive. Some families have reserved their children's placement years in advance."

The Principal rolled her eyes expressively at the woman's not-so-subtle censure. "On the other hand, I have met Natsuki Kruger in person. I think I have a better idea of her character than a mere photograph and a glowing resume concocted by a paid professional."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Yohko asked with a small smile. Yukariko gasped in happiness.

"Maria, please call the Countess in. Let's give her the good news," Olivia said.

Maria nodded in gruff approval and went to the door.

"What were your impressions of Natsuki Kruger, Principal?" Yohko asked her quietly.

"I saw a young girl that has been through the fires of Hell," Olivia replied just as softly, her words chilling the air. She paused for a moment before leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "And who is now ready to be forged into a weapon."


	8. Twilight Interlude

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: Carla Bellini and Laura Bianchi's characterisations are based on my impressions of them in the series and OVA. A short chapter but the next one will be longer with more plot development, promise. I call this the 'whatever happened to Mai' chapter._

_Edit: 26 August 2007 – Changed the spelling of Laula's name to Laura._

**Chapter 8 – Twilight Interlude**

Evening had dawned a few hours ago. Mai knew this because she could hear the night birds warbling in the distance. Their haunting, moon-mystical songs floated through the glass panes of her closed window. She lay on her bed, alone in the room save for the hunger that gnawed voraciously at her. She wondered idly when they would feed her. Or maybe starvation was also part of her punishment?

She stared into ceiling lamps lethargically. The golden glaring radiance was giving her a headache. Or was it from the desolate thoughts swimming in her head? She had known she would be in trouble but this much trouble? It was ridiculous!

The teenager slowly raised a slightly clenched fist to eclipse the bright light. She found the strength to blink. Much, much better. Her meeting with the Principal in the morning had drained her of all energy. Her heart stopped in mid-thump when she remembered it. Her raised fist clenched tightly in anger.

She stretched out her pinky.

"One: Aggravated assault on members of the public with extreme prejudice."

_They were violent thieves, Principal Sköld!_

She unfolded her ring finger.

"Two: Reckless endangerment of a member of the public."

_Natsuki wanted to fight. What was I to do? _

She extended her middle finger.

"Three: Not reporting the aforementioned confrontation to the Administrators of the Academy."

_I was going to, I swear._

She straightened her index finger.

"Four: Admittance of an unauthorised person on the campus."

_Natsuki told me that she wanted to join Garderobe. Since she helped out with the thieves, I decided to take her to you. _

She unfurled her thumb.

"Five: Attempt to conceal entrance of said unauthorised person on the campus."

_Natsuki had been badly hurt by the fight even though she was too proud to show it. So I wanted Director Helene to check her out. Or shouldn't I have had placed her well-being above protocol? _

"_You are in very serious trouble, Mai Tokiha. Best you keep that smart mouth in line." _

_But it's not fair, Principal Sköld! _

"_Life isn't fair, __**Otome**_._ Get use to it."_

The hand fell limply with a thump on her bedspread. Anger, hot and suffocating, thickened in her throat. Mai turned on her side. "Geez, why do I have to be punished for doing the right thing?" she moaned into her pillow.

Her stomach mewled, reminding her that she had not eaten anything since breakfast. She wondered again when they were going to feed her tonight. Tonight...There was something about tonight that she was supposed to remember...

She sat up in stunned realisation. "The midnight feast!" she squeaked. She was going to miss the food, the games and most importantly, the karaoke! The teenager flopped back down in defeat.

"This is the worse day of my life," Mai groaned as she rolled over and curled up into a tight ball of misery.

The room was silent save for the mocking laughter of shadows.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

_**Tap, ta-ta, tap, ta-ta, tap, ta-ta, tap, tap, tap.**_

Mai became aware of a quiet rapping on her door. She realised belatedly that the knocking had gone on for some time now. Each persistent tap caused the redhead to twitch in response. When it became clear that the tapping would not stop, she sat up.

"Go away!" Mai shouted then immediately regretted her words. What if that person had brought food? Shestretched out a hand beseechingly as if to draw the phantom visitor back to her. "No, wait! I mean...uh... come in!"

The door opened and Laura Bianchi stepped into the room bearing Mai's dinner on a wooden platter.

The tall, boyishly slim Coral cautiously weighed the redhead's mood. Her piercing lavender eyes flickered from guarded wariness to concern then back to wariness. Following on her heels was Carla Bellini, who closed the door behind them.

"Hello, Mai. I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some food and Carla came to..." Laura began cheerfully but trailed off as if wondering what indeed her companion was doing here.

The Number Three Coral bounded to Mai's bed and plopped herself down atop of it. "I came to visit the prisoner," Carla announced happily, her amber eyes glowing with mischief.

"Carla!" Laura reprimanded sharply. She would have punched the girl's shoulder if she did not have her hands full at the moment. Wordlessly, she crossed the room sat down next to the Number One Coral who was busy at the moment, punishing Carla for her cheekiness.

"Hey, who are you calling a prisoner?" Mai countered hotly. The effect was spoiled by her sudden effervescent grin as she poked the girl in the ribs. The Coral's two raven-black scythe pony-tails danced as she squealed, turning her body away from Mai. "Oh no...I'm not letting you off that easily," the redhead growled as she tormented her classmate with her special patented attack. "Suffer the Tickle of Death!"

Laura had to get up and move away as her friends battled it out. From the safety of the study desk, she watched the two girls writhe on the bed; bodies twisting, coiling as each tried to get the upper hand. With hounding precision, Mai elicited high squeaked gasps from Carla. The two rolled off the bed and onto the floor without missing a beat.

"Stop...ha,ha, ha...stop...please, stop...Have mercy!" Carla shrieked, panting from trying not to laugh hysterically.

She tried to scrabble away but Mai pulled her back, flipped her over and straddled her waist. The redhead batted away the girl's grasping hands and went back to work.

"Laura...ah!...Laura, help me!" Carla then implored as she stretched out an entreating hand to the winter haired Coral.

But it seemed that the Coral was feeling vindictive. A ghost of a smile broke out on Laura's stern countenance. "Nuh-uh. You've brought this upon yourself, Carla love. You shouldn't have made light of other people's misfortune."

Carla's breath burned in her throat as her laughs turned to hacking whoops.

"Mai..._**please**_!"

If anything, the tickling intensified. She tried to buck to throw the redhead off and failed.

"Then say it," Mai hissed as she amplified her ministrations.

Carla squirmed left and right, tortured by those prickling sensations. She tried to return the favour, tried to counter attack but Mai was a veteran tickler and dodged her frantic stabs without letting up in the slightest.

"No! Never!...ha, ha, ha, ha...alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm s-s-s-orryyyyy! Ah!"

The sensations gradually stopped. Carla sighed in relief as Mai got up off her and retook her seat on the bed with Laura joining her. She gratefully accepted the tray of food and began to dig in. Carla decided that it was safer to stay where she lay. She rolled over on her belly and watched Mai from the floor, kicking her feet lazily in the air.

"The news is all over school. How you got into a fight, rescued the Countess and are now being punished," Laura commented as she reclined on a pillow.

Mai choked on a bite of roasted chicken in surprise. Rescued the Countess? Before she could correct her friend, Carla interrupted her.

"Yes, Miss Maria and Miss Steinberg announced it during lunch and hi-tea," Carla cut in eagerly, her voice squeaky with excitement. Her voice aged into a fair imitation of Miss Maria. "Mai Tokiha, Number One Coral, is to be confined to her room when not in classes, training or doing duties for two weeks. She is prohibited from leaving the premises of the Academy for two months without the expressed authorisation of Principal Sköld or the faculty staff."

Her two friends were staring at her. Laura with concern, Carla with curiosity. Mai swallowed her last bite of food. "First of all, I did not rescue the Countess. She rescued me – well, we rescued each other... I think."

She paused, musing over what Carla had said. "Secondly... why do I have to be confined to the Academy's premises for two months!"

Carla tapped her forefinger thoughtfully against her lips. "Well, you are the Number One Coral," she said with a suggestion of a sadistic smile. "You have to set a good example for us all."

Mai glowered at the Number Three Coral's smug expression. "Oh, and you think you would make a better Number One Coral?"

"We will see, Mai. One day, we will see," Carla replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Laura cut in with a worried frown.

Carla cheekily stuck out her tongue. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Mai tried to cast the cheeky brat a dark look but a yawn overwhelmed her. As much as the redhead was grateful for the company, she wished that her friends would take the hint that she was tired. The rigours of the tournament yesterday and this afternoon had worn her out. Laura, thankfully, was her perceptive self.

With graceful movements, she gathered up the plates and tray. Then she toed Carla in the ribs, nudging the girl to her feet. Carla sulkily got up and allowed herself to be ushered to the door held open by Laura.

"You better get some rest, Mai," Laura said. "And look on the bright side, tomorrow is a new day."

"Good night to you too, my friend," Mai answered with a grin. Laura merely nodded at that and left quietly.

"Good night, Mai," Carla called out gaily as she placed a hand on the doorknob, pulling the door slowly close. Her bright smile twisted suddenly. "Too bad you'll be missing the party tonight!" She slammed the door shut before Mai's pillow struck.

Mai stared at the door for a moment before flopping backwards on the bed.

"Can my life get any worse?" she forlornly asked the empty room.

Outside, the wind snickered in reply.


	9. A Storm Comes

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: And now I shall produce a plot bunny out of my hat...sorry, I just wanted to say that once._

_EDIT: 26 August 2007 – Thanks to Icarisain who pointed out a few continuity mistakes in the story which I have now corrected. The characters Rosalie Claudel and Sara Gallagher have been removed and their scenes rewritten. Also, Laula's name has been changed to Laura._

**Chapter 9 – The Storm Comes**

Underneath the archway of a bridge next to the gushing river, a secret meeting was taking place. A small barge rocked in the treacherous currents, only the thick rope tethering it to the embankment kept it docked.

A group of men, dressed in workmen clothing, were loading wooden barrels and crates onto the vessel under the direction of a tall, burly black-haired man. The leader's sharp blue eyes raked the progress of the cargo being stowed away and cursed.

"Faster! Tighten that crate down! Are you stupid, man? Place the ammunition below deck!" he harshly ordered with quiet confidence. Men flinched beneath his cold cutting gaze and hurriedly carried out his commands.

Suddenly, the leader stopped in mid-word and looked around. Hair prickled on the nape of his neck as a chilled wind blew. His eyes traced the surrounding area as second by second, his senses sharpened and his blood quickened to razor-readiness.

"Quiet, you cretins!" He snarled as his men continued their jabber. His eyes honed in on the noise that he had heard. He was positive it was not his imagination. "Someone's here."

The men quickly snatched up their rifles and aimed them where their leader pointed. Moments trickled into minutes as they waited and sweated.

Out of the growing shadows, a phantom materialised. Or seemed to. It moved with a gliding grace that made no more noise than the sound of night falling. The figure wore a metal leering demon mask and cloak that shrouded its clothes and figure. The leader studied the figure as it walked, noting a slight sway in the way it shifted its weight. He scowled in realisation. It was a woman.

The woman stopped about fifteen feet from the group.

At length, the leader finally spoke. "The Black Rose, I presume?" he said. Despite his peasant clothes, he could not hide the smooth articulate accents of a noble upbringing creeping into his speech as he assumed a commanding air. He cautiously approached the woman.

The cloaked woman nodded once, curtly. Her mantle fell open as she raised her hand, revealing a gun pointed at directly at him. Its metal barrel glinted menacingly in the darkening light.

"Come no closer, Lord Dante," the Black Rose said. "Another step and you would be dead. Your men will not be able to save you."

The voice was whispering, neither male nor female. It sounded distorted as if echoing from some deep abyss shrouded by electrical storms. It was evident that it was produced from technology from the Old World.

"As you wish, Black Rose," Lord Dante acquiesced soothingly. He did not like the fact that the woman knew his name though he did not let it show in his voice. He did not doubt for a moment in her capability to carry out her threat. "What information do you bring us?"

The Black Rose lowered her weapon, disappointment exuding from her movement. She seemed to consider her next words carefully. Even though Lord Dante could not see her face, he was sure her eyes burnt with disdain. She clearly did not wished to deal with him or his like. He wondered who was her Master that had her on a leash.

"The gate on the north-side will open when the birth of a new day dawns at night," was all she said finally in response before fading back into the shadows. She was cautious enough not to turn her back on them as she retreated. A smart woman.

The men stared at each other. Their grumbles rumbled in the air. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" one of them asked their leader.

"She told us our way in," he replied, walking over to one of the opened crates. He picked up an automatic rifle, checked the magazine, slipped off the safety. He sighted an imaginary target down the barrel. "Lock and load, men. Tonight, it will be raining maiden blood."

The group of men let out a raucous cheer and laughter.

"It's a pity," Lord Dante said to himself as the others resumed their work. "She has her uses but in the end, she will be killed along with the others." He chuckled softly to himself as he mock pulled the trigger, aiming at the spot where the Black Rose had disappeared.

* * *

There seemed to be a festive spirit in the air at the Academy. As night grew closer, the feeling intensified, dramatically. There were gaggles of Corals talking together in hushed excited whispers or rushing – gleefully – about the halls on some secret errand or another. When the two Trias came across their sixth group of giggling Corals, Shizuru could not help but wonder what they were hiding.

"Those two Corals," Shizuru remarked to her companion.

"Yes, they do seem awfully cheerless today," Haruka muttered, crossing her arms. She paused, hearing what she had said. "Cheerful," she hastily amended. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, checking to see if Shizuru had noticed.

Shizuru merely smiled, swallowing her barbed reply. She caught one of the Corals looking back at them worriedly. The Number One Trias held her gaze and slyly winked. The girl grinned in response and quickly herded her compatriot around the corner, safely out of sight from the blonde war demon.

"It's suspicious, I tell you! They must be up to something. Something...against the rules," Haruka ranted, her voice seething with paranoia. She glared at another group of Corals who hurried on by. "My intuition is tingling."

Shizuru sighed tiredly. The day had been eventful enough without the Number Two Trias embarking on one of her crusades. After the meeting with the Countess had ended, Principal Sköld had dismissed them back to mentor period. To her surprise, the time had passed amicably. Even when her fan girls visited, Haruka merely growled quietly into her textbook. Carissa, strangely, had been absent from the room. But knowing the Number Three Trias, she had spotted her chance to escape from the dreary duty and took it.

The thought made Shizuru smile to herself. It was only a slight almost indiscernible curving of her lips but Haruka noticed.

"What are you smiling about now?" she asked distrustfully.

Shizuru blinked as she realised that Haruka had finally stop harping about her suspicions. The tall woman tossed the blonde a reproachful look, her russet eyes gleaming with humour. "Oh my...I was merely wondering what nefarious plans could a few Corals concoct?"

"I...I don't know. Something!" Haruka fumed vehemently. Shizuru's nonchalance was firing up her blood to a boil. Her brows knotted into a worried frown as she clenched her fist in decision. "I'll find out. Hey, you tw-"

"Now, now, Haruka," Shizuru said with false warmth, her hand pressed firmly over her friend's mouth. The brunette had taken up position behind Haruka and held her in a tight embrace. Her breath teased the Number Two Trias' neck, raising shivers as it drifted to her ear. "Remember, we were Corals once too."

Her cheerful tone dropped to a bladed whisper. "Need I remind you of a certain foolish blonde Coral who raided the faculty's pantry on a silly dare to slip powdered laxatives into Miss Maria's tea? Or how the poor girl got caught by Miss Maria in the act? If I remember correctly, that Coral's resulting punishment was quite..." Shizuru cut off suddenly with a breathy laugh. "I would hate for that story to be spread around school."

When she saw that Haruka understood, she released her with a wicked grin. Haruka returned her merciless mirth with a smirk of her own. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, bumping into an ornate painting. She hastily straightened the picture, mentally daring Shizuru to make one of her sarcastic comments. Her friend kept wisely silent.

"Yes, it would be a pity if that story came out. But...if I remember correctly it was a foolish white-haired Coral who raided the pantry. And both she and a certain brunette Coral was punished...quite severely," Haruka archly retorted, her voice dripping with sadistic glee.

"Is that so? Oh dear, I can't seem to recall," Shizuru answered with wide-eyed innocence. Her eyes suddenly hooded. "Still...you do get my point?"

Despite herself, Haruka nodded with a smile. Confident that Haruka would not do anything rash, Shizuru linked her arm companionably with the other woman's and guided her away. The blonde allowed herself to be led, sparing a thoughtful glower at the corner where the Corals had disappeared to.

* * *

Silver light streamed through the high panes of the windows lining the hall. The tall windows framed a tranquil wooded forest crowned by a full moon. Shadows flitted along the walls and floor, ghosting around the pale pools beneath the windows.

In the silent hallway, a cloaked figure moved with a militant purpose. The figure crept warily forward, pausing every now and then to listen carefully before continuing on. After making it safely across the length of the hallway, the figure straightened from its crouch and walked in a more relaxed manner. The figure rounded the corner quickly only to stop short.

"One would think you would have learnt your lesson about sneaking around at night, Miss Dovani."

Carissa masked her surprise with a heavy sigh. She drew back her hood so she could look at her accuser evenly. Miss Maria was the picture of disapproval, with sour pursed lips and crossed arms. Her aged features were pulled into an expression of intense censure.

"Miss Maria...what a pleasant surprise to see you still up," Carissa murmured with feigned innocence.

Miss Maria, it seemed, was in no mood to joke. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't play the fool, Carissa. It is too late for your games," she rebuked sternly. "Now, what are you doing wandering the halls of Garderobe at this time of night?"

The Number Three Trias shrugged in reply, her lips curling in a mocking smile. "Well, you know how it is..." Carissa trailed off meaningfully. "A moonlight rendezvous, that is." She allowed her smile to become lecherous.

Miss Maria did not smile. Her face gave little away in what she was thinking. Her hand twitched as if she wanted to slap the lewd expression off Carissa's face.

"I suppose so." Miss Maria said after a long tensed moment. "It is fortunate for you that the Trias are allowed more liberties than normal Pearls and Corals or otherwise I would report your off-campus excursion to Principal Sköld. Now, hurry along to bed."

As Carissa bowed and walked away, she felt Miss Maria's eyes bore into her back. She struggled not to quicken her step, even though every fibre of her being wanted her to. Once she was out of sight around the corner, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her face contorted in cold rage and she hit the wall with her fist.

"My, my, what a scary face," a melodious voice tittered.

Carissa's eyes flew open and then narrowed when she saw who it was. "You..."

"I thought I heard rats scurrying around so I came out to investigate," Shizuru murmured. "Imagine my surprise when I found it to be you skulking."

Carissa hated the woman's infernal condescending tone. "It's none of your business, Shizuru. Stay out of my affairs."

The Number One Trias merely shrugged in response. She raised her hands in a gesture of appeasement and backed away. Characteristically though she could not leave without a parting shot.

"You should be careful about the games you play, Carissa. You might end up playing a dangerous game," Shizuru said cryptically with a smirk. Her russet eyes gleamed malevolently. Carissa met her unnerving stare with a dispassionate one of her own. The tensed deadlock lasted for several moments. Shizuru was the first one to look away with one of her small secret smiles. Without another word, she glided towards the Pearl quarters.

"And you should be careful yourself, Shizuru. There are more than rats scurrying around tonight," Carissa muttered to herself, unconsciously hugging herself.

With a soft curse, the Number Three Trias turned on her heel and stalked away in the opposite direction, into the shadows.

* * *

A soft knocking on the door woke Mai up. For a befuddled moment, she could not remember where she was. When she did, she growled and burrowed her head under her pillow. She was in no mood for visitors.

The knocking persisted.

Finally, Mai threw off her covers. She hitched up her pyjamas pants as she walked to the door and ripped it open. She gaped when she saw who stood in the doorway.

"Principal Sköld," Mai gasped stiffly in embarrassment, her face flushing in shame.

The Principal was still dressed in her day clothes yet looked fresh-eyed despite the late hour. She noted the girl's blush with abstract curiosity but decided not to voice it. Instead, she painted on a sunny smile.

"Ah...Mai. Hope I didn't wake you," Principal Sköld greeted her casually, her eyes saying that she couldn't care less even if she did indeed wake Mai. "It seems my meeting with the Countess lasted longer than I thought. And I forgot to assign her a room. So, she'll be staying here tonight."

"That's fine with me." Mai glanced at the Countess who stood quietly next to the Principal, holding in her hands her backpack. She too were in her day clothes. "Uhm...Natsuki...Kuga, right?"

"It's Kruger. Kru-ger," Natsuki replied with a hint of petulance. "I told you before." Her tiredness from the day's events had frayed her temper. At least that what Mai thought.

"Right," Mai answered, slapping herself slightly on the forehead. "Sorry."

Principal Sköld glanced at them expressionlessly then grinned. "Well, since you two seem to be bosom companions, I'll leave you two alone." Before they could reply, she turned and walked off.

"Funny how it turned out like this, eh?" Mai said to Natsuki as she helped her settle in.

Natsuki paused in the act of undoing her vest. "Yeah, it is," she replied with a quiet grin.

'Mother, I have made it here at Garderobe', she said to herself.

* * *

What was planned to be a gathering of a few close friends had grown to be a boisterous party for the whole Coral year. The fifty something girls crowded the large abandoned music room which was lit by candles. The flickering glow cast dancing shadows on the cloth-draped music instruments lying around the space.

When she and Laura arrived, Carla stared in shock. She had not meant for the word to have spread so far. She glared accusingly at a dusky party-goer who felt her vindictive gaze and turned around.

"The more the merrier, right?" Maya Blythe laughed and darted off before Carla could eviscerate her.

Laura speared a chilled bottle of fruit juice from one of the coolers that littered the floor. She popped it open and handed it to Carla. She then took one for herself. "It's a pity that Mai has to miss this," Laura said.

"Well... why can't Mai join us?" one of the Corals asked, a wiry girl with long red hair tied up in a pony tail and piercing emerald eyes. She had overhead Laura's comment and came over.

"Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?" Carla loudly asked no one in particular. Suddenly she stopped smiling and turned to the girl. "Uhm... who are you again?"

The girl frowned, pushing up her spectacles from her nose with her middle finger in an offended gesture. Before she could reply, Carla cut her off with: "Never mind. It's not important."

She left the Coral standing there gaping and climbed atop the grand piano at the centre of the room. "Hey, everyone! Our friend here says we should break out Mai from her wrongful imprisonment to party with us," Carla yelled.

The rowdy party fell silent at Carla's announcement. Whispers scratched the air as the Corals murmured to themselves.

"You mean a prison break?" Maya asked suddenly, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah, a prison break!" Carla agreed. She turned to the crowd and chanted "Prison break! Prison break!", pumping her fist in the air.

The other Corals took it up.

"Prison break!"

"Prison break!"

"Prison break!"

"Let's free Mai!"

"Prison break!"

Laura sighed as she watched her classmates caper, losing their senses to the thrill of breaking Mai out. She glanced at the fruit bottle she held and wondered if someone had spiked the drinks then shook her head in bemusement at the thought. Still, she could not dispel the bone-chilling bad feeling she had about the whole night.


	10. Darkness

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: Had to change a few things in Chapter 9 due to continuity issues with the canon (which Icarisain pointed out). Rosalie and Sara have been taken out. The scene with Carissa and Rosalie has been rewritten with Shizuru replacing Rosalie._

_With Mai Otome Zero out, I'm not sure how it will affect the 'liberties' I have taken with the continuity but if this story breaks with canonical facts presented in Mai Otome Zero, I could live with that._

_Am picking up this fanfic again cos a certain plot bunny hunter poked me to do so. A short chapter for now. I seem to be a tad bit rusty. _

**Chapter 10 – Darkness**

It was said that when the moon rose to dance in the dark of night, ghosts roamed the hallowed halls of Garderobe. Warriors who perished in some long forgotten war. Maidens weeping for their sisters' blood on their hands. Hapless women killed for a fool Master's pride. Lost souls all who had come back to haunt the place that set them on the path of such a wretched destiny.

As Olivia walked along the quiet corridors of the Academy, listening to the keening wind rattle the glass planes, she could not help but put some stock into those Coral-bedtime ghost stories. The chilled air shivered under an oppressive heaviness, as if there was a storm coming.

Olivia passed silver pools of moonlight, she herself making no more noise than a shadow. She glanced out a window then stopped suddenly. She looked down, overlooking the still gardens. She placed a hand on the cold pane.

"Natsuki Kruger," she said softly as ancient memories rose up and drowned her.

* * *

She remembered how warm his hand had felt on that day. It was warmer than the morning sun that blazed in blue skies. His hand was large, warm and engulfed hers completely. She had felt protected, loved. Then, his hand had released hers and she stood alone.

Before her stood a woman who looked like a stern governess. Her father introduced Olivia to the woman, Ms. Maria. Olivia hastily put down her bulky leather suitcase and timidly offered a curtsey, her stiff crimson dress rustling loudly in the quiet. The woman looked at her with icy green eyes as she place a hard hand on Olivia's shoulder and pulled the girl to her side.

Her father spoke to Ms. Maria. Thinking back, she could not remember what he had said nor what Ms. Maria replied. When the conversation ended, her father merely nodded at her with his usual reserved nature and got back into the car without a word or backward glance.

"Papa, don't leave me," Olivia whimpered as the car began to pull away. She took a step after the automobile but was stopped by Ms Maria's vice-like grip on her shoulder.

"Papa!" she cried out, her voice shrill and anguished. "I promise I'll be good! Papa!"

The car roared through the gates. It was the last time she had seen or heard from her father.

Ms. Maria looked down at Olivia's shining eyes.

"Come along, child. Once you enter the Academy, there will be no more tears," she said, her voice cool and dispassionate.

Suddenly, the woman knelt and hugged Olivia. Olivia clumsily hugged back, her body shaking with sobs. It was the first and last act of kindness Ms. Maria had ever shown her.

* * *

The peppering of rain against glass brought her back to the present. Olivia blinked back the sting in her eyes as she unconsciously mouthed the word: "Papa."

She had been eight. She was too young to become an Otome then so she studied the ways of warfare, martial arts and other militant practices. She even accompanied the Corals and Pearls on their trips. Her training had been strict yet she thrived under the discipline of Ms. Maria. She soon forgot her upbringing as heir to a powerful political family. Garderobe became her life.

Then a few summers later, word came about a coup detat. The King of Florince had been assassinated and replaced. All supporters of the old king, including her entire family – her father, her little cousins, her sombre uncles, her laughing aunties - had been wiped out by dissenters before any retaliation could have been organised. She had been left orphaned but Olivia could remember thinking that she had been orphaned long before that eventful day.

It was on that moonrise when Ms. Maria led her to stand in front of Shisho and told Olivia that she had been chosen to be the next Principal. The training that followed after made her earlier regimen seem like kindergarten. When Olivia finally reached the age to legally enrol into Garderobe, she had a distinct advantage over the rest of her classmates. It set her apart and burdened by the knowledge of her destiny, she had preferred it that way.

Olivia removed her hand from the glass hurriedly, feeling oddly disconnected with the world. She made it to her office and slipped inside as silent as a spectre, leaving the main lights off. She glided through the inky darkness to her table, sat down, plopped up her booted feet on the desk and flipped on a lamp. The Principal sighed as she surveyed what Ms Maria must have snuck onto her desk when Olivia had been escorting Natsuki to Mai's room.

A stack of folders with more enrolment applications.

Olivia glanced at the table clock, noting it was past midnight, cracked her stiff neck and idly picked up two folders, curiosity getting the better of her. She opened one and grimaced.

Sara Gallagher. What a serous face for a thirteen-year-old to have! The blonde girl seemed to gaze challengingly at the photographer. Olivia scanned the dossier, quietly amazed at the girl's astounding academic record. She laughed out loud when she read the girl's motto:

"I shall be a protector of peace and justice! I shall be a knight against the night! Evil shall flee before me!"

Shoulders still quivering with mirth, Olivia shuffled the folders and opened the next one. Her laughter died suddenly on her tongue.

Rosalie Claudel from Florince. Strange to think that she had just been remembering her past and what led her to be here at Garderobe. Olivia was not one to believe in coincidences. She wondered what cruel twist fate was playing now. The Principal studied the dossier intently as if she could ferret out those answers.

Unfortunately, there was nothing remarkable about the girl's academic records or family. Olivia glanced at the photograph. There was an impervious air to Rosalie yet her sapphire eyes had an unmistakable mischievous glint. Other than that, nothing remarkable. Disgusted, Olivia tossed the two folders onto her desk. The folders landed in such a way that they fanned out, oddly opened to display the dossiers.

The Principal glanced at the two applicants. One, who was utterly serious. The other, who might treat her Garderobe duties as a mere frivolities. Olivia smirked as she considered the two girls again. Oh, it would be a delicious fun year next spring when those two polar opposites meet.

She picked up a fountain pen, wrote the word "Approved" and signed under it for both dossiers. As always, it felt like she was signing those girls' death warrants. All good humour drained out of her at that dark thought.

Once done, Olivia swivelled her chair around as if she could not bear the sight of looking at those photographs. She got up from her seat and moved to the window, as if distancing herself from the bone-deep guilt she felt. She peered out onto the nightborn landscape, seeing the moon bright in the sky over the silhouettes of the tree line. Looking onto such tranquil scenery made the pain in her heart ease... slightly, but it did ease. Perhaps tonight would be the night that she might be able to catch a few hours of untroubled sleep.

Then, something caught Olivia's eyes. A reflection of light in the tree line as if...

Comprehension came five seconds too late.

The window pane exploded. The last thing she saw was a hail of glass shards then darkness.


	11. Cloak Of Darkness

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: This chapter had been a long time coming. I apologise for the delay and will just say personal commitments kept me from writing it. __Thanks to all those who supported the fic so far._

**Chapter 11 –**** Cloak Of Darkness**

The gate had been unlocked like The Black Rose promised. Dante was also surprised to learn that the security perimeter and CCTV cameras were deactivated as well. It was an easy matter then to slip onto the Academy's grounds under the cover of darkness to set up the artillery along the tree line.

His men were spaced out around him in the shadows of the trees. Soldiers to the bone every last one of them, they kept quiet as they stood with their rifles, black-dressed harbingers of death. Only their eyes moved above their blackened faces, coldly surveying their surroundings. Dante smiled to himself grimly, he had selected them based on their loyalty; they would die for him and the cause they fought for. At his signal, his men pulled out hoods from their vests and wore them. He followed suit.

Dante addressed the men manning the artillery. "Target the dormitories. Once the building is in flames, we move in. Kill on sight. Show no quarter."

"Even the Corals, my Lord?" one of his men asked. Dante recognised him from his voice, Finn, a grizzled soldier and father of two girls.

"Spare no one," he replied without hesitation. Finn nodded – as he knew the man would. Finn was a good soldier. "Those children have already been tainted."

He turned to the gunnery sergeant. "What is the expected damage?"

The gunnery sergeant saluted. "Since it's a soft target, we expect heavy casualties on the first strike. We have standard mortar rounds but do not worry, my Lord, the building will be in flames."

Dante nodded and turned back to look at the Academy. He dug out a spyglass from his vest, raised it to his right eye and trained it on the room he had memorised from the blueprints the Black Rose had previously provided. A few minutes after midnight, he saw a warm blue light bloom in the darkness of the room. The lord smiled to himself: men, women, warrior maidens, it did not matter; humans were all creatures of habit. After ten minutes, a shadow moved to the window.

Without taking his eye from the spyglass, he used his other hand to thumb on his shoulder radio. "Do you have the mark?"

Static spluttered and spat then a cold voice whispered. "I have it."

Another spat and a different voice added: "Yes, my Lord."

Dante paused and felt for a fleeting moment the weight of his sins on his soul. He said a silent prayer for the woman. His voice, however, did not reflect his inner torment. "Take the shot."

The night was silent for a moment. Then the sound of glass shattering slashed the darkness. Through the spyglass, he saw the assassination unfold in slow motion. The window shivered and shattered. Olivia Sköld's head snapped back and then her body spun as the other bullet hit her heart. Blood trails spiraled in the air as she crumpled like a boneless doll.

"Confirm the kill," he ordered two men on his right. They saluted and ran to the building.

The lord turned to the gunnery sergeant. "Begin the assault, sergeant."

Along the trees, the men loaded the mortar rounds and fired. The air shrieked as the shells rocketed towards the building and exploded. Again and again, the building rocked and crumbled as the artillery shells impacted. Within seconds, the Academy was in flames. Blooms of smoke and a charred scent singed the air. It seemed like an eternity but only several minutes before the screaming started.

Dante eased off the safety of his rifle and his men followed suit. He signaled them: "Move in."

Like black wolves, they loped towards the Academy. The drizzle of rain grew heavier until it became torrential. Dante smiled grimly to himself. How poetic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maria heard distant pops and the sound of glass breaking. She frowned, halting in mid sip of her tea then sighed as she lowered the cup to the marble island counter. Seated on a stool in the cool darkness of the staff pantry, she swiveled towards the direction of the sound.

Could it be some Corals causing havoc in their mischievous escapades? The Meister thought about it for a moment. Training to become an Otome was rigorous and broke many a strong girl's spirit. Over the years, she had learned to turn a blind eye to some Coral shenanigans. A finger stroke the edge of the tea cup as the elderly teacher considered her next course of action. She could not ignore the feeling of unease that settled in her bones. Something about tonight was not right.

Reaching a decision, she stood and left her tea cup alone in the pantry. The old Meister had just begun to make her way along the halls when the ground suddenly heaved as the building rocked in a thunderous explosion. Maria fought for balance as more explosions shook the building. Within seconds, smoke and dust flooded the corridors.

Covering with a mouth with a sleeve, Maria sought to determine where the attacks were targeted. Another explosion rocked the Academy. Her emerald eyes widened in sudden realisation. The children....

Battle-honed instincts remembered what the soul never forgot. Maria ran towards the dormitories. She prayed that she could save those that had survived the volleys.

"Materialise!" she called out.

But, the Gem remained dark. There was only one reason why the gem would remain dark in times of crisis. Shinso was under attack. As she ran, she thought of strategic targets the enemy could focus on. A cold dread chilled her soul. Where was Olivia?

Fortunately, even if Shinso was down, the communication systems were still functioning.

"Yukariko, report in," Maria said to the air as she ran.

A moment later, Yukariko answered. Her voice was calm and deadly. "Maria, I am on my way to Olivia's office. Something must have happened to her. She's not answering to my calls. What about the children?"

"I am headed to the dormitories now. I will evacuate the wounded to the Shinso facility," Maria replied. "Is that alright, Yohko?"

It took a minute for the scientist to reply. "We have first aid supplies here but do not have the resources to treat the critically wounded." She paused as the import of her words sunk in to all. The night will have needless casualties. "As soon as we can, we should fortify the sanatorium and move the wounded there."

"Shinso is down. We can't materialise. Do you know why, Yohko?" Maria then asked.

The sound of fevered tapping answered her before Yohko sighed. "Shinso seems fine. Well, systems are all green as far as I can tell."

"If she's fine then why isn't Shinso working?" Maria asked, frustration coating her voice.

Again, it took Yohko a minute to answer. "I don't know! It's almost as if Shinso's...."

"Grieving," Yukariko finished for her, "As a mother would grieve for her lost children." The Academy was under attack and the night was far from over.

Maria shook her head, trying to deny the possibility of Olivia dead. Though her old warrior soul told her it was true. If she thought that she was cold before, now her spirit froze with dread. "What about the defenses for Shinso?"

A shaky breath then Yokho replied, "I have barricaded the entrances to the Shinso facility and armed myself. I will try to hold them off for as long as I can. But whatever you're going to do, do it fast."

"We will be there as soon as we can. Have courage," Maria answered.

"Just save the children, Maria," Yohko replied after a moment, her voice almost to its normal steely confident. "I will protect Shinso."

There was nothing else to be said so no one said anything more. Maria listened to her thundering heart, echoing the thunder of explosions that still rocked the building. Save the children? How many were left to be saved? She did not want to ponder that but the question still dogged her as she ran into smoke and death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukariko approached the Principal's study cautiously, crouching low to keep her profile small. She sidled up against the wall next to the door. Inside, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps and the crunch of glass.

A man's voice spoke suddenly.

"She's dead, alright."

"Lord Dante would want you to make sure," another man replied, his voice cool and oily like a snake's.

There was a bark of a gunshot, followed by another.

Yukariko's hands flew up against her mouth, stifling the scream that burned in her throat. She willed her breathing to be still even as her body shook with rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" the first man asked in a strangled tone.

The other man laughed darkly. "Just making sure. Report it in."

A pair of light footsteps crunched over glass than scuffed softly against stone. It had to be the second man.

"Kill is confirmed," the first man spoke. A spat of radio static answered him. He paused then said, "Yes sir. We shall sweep the dormitories and pick off any survivors."

The pair of light footsteps sounded closer to Yukariko's position. She could hear the man breathing and make out the bare outline of his profile out of the corner of her eye. The Meister rolled herself up to a standing position silently. Just a little closer, butcher, she thought. Just take one step forward.

The second man advanced out of the doorway. It was the first and last mistake he had that night. Yukariko moved swiftly, silently. He never even knew he was dead.

His companion was startled by Yukariko's sudden appearance that he reacted too slowly. He did not survive the first man long. Only long enough for the Meister to extract the information she needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The plumes of smoke rising from Garderobe would alert the authorities at the Palace. First Response teams and the garrison would be on their way shortly. All we need to do is hold out until reinforcements get here, Maria thought darkly. But it was already too late for some. I am sorry, Olivia, the old Meister thought as Yukariko finished her report.

"I see," was all Maria said when Yukariko told her the news. She had reached the dormitories a few minutes ago. The shells were silent. "Very well then, provide Yohko with assistance. I will send any able-bodied students to aid you."

"Yes, Maria."

"Maria, Shinso has been re-calibrated," Yohko announced. She had been quiet during Yukariko's report.

The old Meister took a deep breath, held it then let it out raggedly. She suddenly felt ancient and weary. When she spoke, it was with a strained sadness. "Shinso. This is acting Principal, Maria Graceburt. Activate Emergency protocols."

The Gem was silent a moment then beeped as it activated. Maria sighed in relief and heard it echoed by the two other women.

"Materialise," she whispered. She said the word as if it was a curse.

The tingle of transformation swept over her as the vigor of youth coursed through her veins. The old Meister did not need to look in a mirror to know that she was young again. She had always viewed her advanced age as a badge of honour, a remembrance to those who had fallen before her. This youthful incarnation of her was a mockery of her lost sisters who had died as young women.

"Ms. Graceburt!"

The shout broke her dark reflections.

The teacher turned and stared. Shizuru, Haruka and ten Pearls emerged from the billows of smoke, coughing slightly. Many were in their night gowns, disheveled and blood-stained. She could see that some had been crying. There were too few for it to be the whole Pearl year. She saw too many missing faces. Carissa was not among them.

The words were hard to say, even for her. "Is this all of you?"

Haruka simply nodded. Her eyes were anguished but her voice was stony calm. "Yes."

Maria shivered and said a prayer under her breath. "What about the Corals?"

"The Corals are gone!" Sabrina, a normally demure Pearl, cried out.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Shizuru answered. "As soon as the explosions ended, we went to the Corals' dormitories. They were just empty."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

Haruka broke in. "We know the difference, Ms. Graceburt. You taught us well."

Maria considered that. She knew she had held a course in the aftermaths of a terrorist attack. She had shown them the photographs and taught them how to analyse the rubble. It was a stark lesson but one that proved to serve them well tonight.

"Very well. The Academy is under attack. Our priorities right now are to repel the invaders and survive the night. Emergency protocols have been activated. You may now Materialise without a Master. Do it now," she told the Pearls.

Once the Pearls had Materialised, she continued with her orders briskly. "Four of you go to Director Helene and protect Shinso. Haruka, you take the rest and set up defensive positions around the Academy at our main entry points. Shizuru, you find the girls. Lead them to a place of safety and protect them."

The old Meister looked upon the sombre faces of the surviving Pearls. They no longer looked afraid but determined and cold. "We shall stand and fight against those monsters. We shall survive to remember your sisters who have fallen tonight. Watch yourselves. Watch out for each other."

Without another word, the Pearls dispersed to their duties. However, Shizuru lingered for a moment.

"Principal Sköld?" she asked quietly, calmly as if asking for milk in her tea.

Ms. Graceburt looked at her, surprised at her perceptiveness. She shook her head. Shizuru nodded, hesitated then stated in the same soft tone: "The alarm did not sound."

Maria was again surprised at the woman's train of thought. "No, it didn't. And after this has all ended, I will learn why."

"If we survive tonight, I will help you," Shizuru replied.


	12. First Battle

**Title: Where the Roses Bloom and Battle Maidens Cry**

_Author's note: __I had half written this last night so I decided to finish it._

**Chapt****er 12 – First Battle**

"Operation: Prison Break" was well underway. The merry band of four rescuers, led by Carla, made their way stealthily to Mai's quarters, taking exaggerated care to pause at the slightest sound. The quiet was broken by Maya's incessant stifled giggles. Behind her was the red-haired Coral who had the idea of the rescue in the first place and insisted on being part of the expedition. Laura acted as rear guard for the troupe.

As a result, the journey from the adjacent wing where the abandoned music room was located towards the Coral dormitories was a tedious one. If the whole Coral Year had decided to join in the rescue, it would have been impossible to complete. But, sparkling fruit juices beckoned and there was dancing and games to be had, so it was decided that four were the ideal number to set Mai free.

Laura was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she did not realise they had arrived at their intended destination until Carla announced in a low creepy voice: "We're heeeeeeere." She then shared a grin with Maya and proceeded to rap the door softly with the secret knock.

_Tap-ta-ta-tap-tap-ta-ta-__._

A tall pretty girl in black pajamas opened the door in Carla's mid knock.

"Yes?" the girl enquired curtly as she brushed several raven hair locks out of her emerald eyes.

Carla gaped at her for a moment. "Sorry, got the wrong room! Good night!"

"Wait, is that Carla?" Mai's voice asked from within the room, causing the raven haired beauty to pause in closing the door.

Footsteps sounded and the door creaked opened to reveal a rumpled Mai dressed in her own pajamas. She yawned, scrubbing a hand through her tangled hair. The Number One Coral eyed her classmates curiously.

Carla struck a defiant pose with her hands on the hips, and declared in a haughty, overly dramatic voice: "Fear not Mai, we have come to rescue you!"

The stranger chuckled at that. "Prison break, eh?" the girl asked in a dry amused tone. Her green eyes measured the rescuers with an icy, calculating air. "You might end up even in more hot water if you go with them, Mai."

Carla did not care for the stranger's tone she used with Mai. It was too familiar for the girl's comfort. Nor did she care for that Mai actually was considering her advice carefully!

"Hey, Ice Princess, no one -," Carla began hotly but Laura cut in smoothly, even moving forward to take the girl's hands. The girl made a move as if to draw back but stopped herself.

Laura sensed her unease and released her hands. "We're taking Mai to a midnight party. You're welcome to come along to, if you like," Laura interjected in a warm, friendly tone. She paused for a micro second before adding, "Countess."

Maya gave a low whistle at that and Mai laughed. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce everyone! Natsuki, these are my friends: Carla, Laura, Maya and –."

But Maya interrupted the introductions. "You're the Countess? The Countess? Wow, that's amazing. You and Mai fighting together. We heard all about you! Of course, you should come to the party! Everyone's been dying to meet you," she burst out enthusiastically.

The redhead, Mai and Laura nodded in agreement. Carla was left with no choice but to follow suit.

"Nice to meet you, Countess," she murmured with barely concealed petulance as she extended her hand to shake.

Natsuki's eyes glinted for a moment as she took Carla's hand. "Just Natsuki is fine." The Countess's grip tightened on Carla's briefly as she flashed a bladed smile, "But you can also call me 'Ice Princess'. I like the sound of that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were halfway back to the music room when the Academy suddenly heaved as if caught in an earthquake. The force shook Natsuki to the bone as she struggled to stay on her feet. Mai stumbled and reflexively reached out to her new friend to steady herself.

The other girls also were struggling to maintain their balance as the Academy trembled with more explosions.

"What the hell was that?" Carla asked aloud as the building bucked around them.

No one had an answer for her as they started to run down the corridors – just in case the ceiling collapsed. They rounded a corner and came to a stairwell leading down to the adjoining wing. The group reached the stairwell, went down halfway and stopped. They stared and began to retreat quickly and quietly. A hail of bullets enveloped them.

An armed man came around the corner and stopped at the first landing. Unfortunately, the clamour that the Corals had made when they arrived at the stairwell attracted their attention. He took aim with his rifle and fired.

"Otome! Die!"

The Corals rounded the relative safety of the stairway entrance and crouched there on either side. Redhead groaned suddenly, clutched her side and toppled. Maya caught her reflexively, trembling as she realised the girl was bleeding profusely from wounds in her back and left ribcage. In seconds, Maya's hands and clothes were crimson.

"She's bleeding out," Laura whispered as she ripped her long pajama sleeves to make a crude bandage. The rapid thud and zing of bullets as they hit and missed the stone entrance of the stairway underscored her words. Laura could see her efforts were a futile one; still she tried to stem the flow of blood.

The redhead's rasping breathing grew quicker for several moments then her chest heaved, her body jerked sporadically and then lay still. Maya stared into her glazed eyes, horror making her shake. Laura took off the girl's spectacles and slowly closed the girl's staring eyes. She knew that she will always see that fearful expression whenever she closed her eyes for the rest of her life.

"What was her name?" Natsuki asked softly. Anything above a whisper seemed inappropriate. She did not know the girl but the least she could do was remember her name.

"Her name was Val," Mai said, her voice seething in choked rage, an upper fang knifing her bottom lip. "She was my partner in Home Economics. She loved poetry and horses. She... was going to marry a Lord when she graduated." Her teeth bit deeper. Blood trickled down her chin.

Even though her heart was a vortex of emotions, Mai remembered her training. She had been listening to the frequency of gunfire. And the moment she had been waiting for arrived.

There, a sudden lull in the gunshots meant... the gunman was reloading.

Before her friends could stop her, Mai shot up from her crouch and sprang around the stairwell's entrance. She used the first step as a launch platform to fling herself into the air towards the gunman who was halfway up to their position. The soldier's body froze a second in reloading a magazine into his rifle. He slammed the magazine in and raised the weapon. It was too little, too late.

"Her name was Val, you bastard!" she shrieked in fury. "Materialise!"

Her Gem remained dark but that did not deter Mai. She let out a primal scream of rage as she curled her raised knees in front of her. The wet snap of bone sounded as her shin met the gunman's nose; another crack sounded as his neck snapped under the combination of her weight and the force of her momentum. He crumpled backwards.

Mai landed awkwardly with a wild yell as she lost her balance on the last step of the landing and tumbled into the wall of the landing. The gunman's corpse slithered on top of her. She pushed him off of her and he rolled down to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Mai, are you alright?" Carla asked as she reached the No. 1 Coral ahead of the others.

Mai merely nodded. She did not feel like speaking. Her heart had begun to beat again, frantically thundering in her chest.

Natsuki stared at the discarded rifle on the landing and picked it up, slipping the strap over her head. She unhurriedly unloaded the magazine, checked how many bullets were in it before shoving it back into its slot. She eyed the dead soldier at the bottom of the stairs and made a mental note of collecting ammo from it.

The Corals watched her in horrified fascination.

"You know how to use that...thing?" Carla asked dully.

Natsuki nodded curtly. "I've hunted a couple of times."

"I hate guns," Mai remarked, staring vehemently at the weapon in Natsuki's hands.

Natsuki sighed wearily as she hefted the weapon, despising its cold feel. "As do I."

"We have to keep moving. There could be other soldiers about," Laura interrupted the conversation, reminding everyone of the danger they were in. Not that anyone needed reminding, the air vibrated with unseen taut tension.

The group moved in silence, only stopping to allow Natsuki to collect the additional ammo from the corpse. She slipped on the ammo belt around her torso; it had eight clips in it. As she was the only one armed, she took the lead with Mai.

It was only a quarter of an hour later did they encounter another group of three soldiers as they entered another corridor. This time, the soldiers opened up fire without warning.

"Look out!" Mai snarled as she tackled Natsuki to the side of the corridor. They crashed clumsily against the wall, bullets whistling in the air where they had just been. The other Corals also scattered to either sides of the corridor.

Natsuki pushed Mai behind her and raised the rifle. Her hands shook as she leveled it at the soldier in the forefront and took the shot. Her aim was off; it clipped the man on the shoulder. She corrected her aim, squeezed the trigger again and the first man fell.

The other two soldiers had erroneously decided that Natsuki was their main threat and focused their barrels on her. They did not see Laura and Carla flank them and when they had noticed, they were already taken down with lethal melee moves.

As the group of Corals moved on after ransacking the men for weapons, Maya lingered for a moment to stare at the still cooling bodies.

"Hey, the floor's stopped heaving," Maya commented dully to no one in particular.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music room was in chaos by the time Mai and her group had arrived. After Mai, Laura and Carla stilled their questions, they reported on what had been happening in the Academy. A stretched out silence met their news. The sight of blood on the group petrified the girls, especially Maya who had held Val as she bled out.

"Where is Principal Sköld?" one Coral suddenly cried out.

It began a sluice of frantic voices as the Corals let their fear overrule their senses. Fear fed fear until some Corals broke down crying. Mai tried her best to calm them down but it was futile.

"Why can't we Materialise?" another yelled.

"Who are these soldiers? Why do they want to kill us?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Where is Shizuru-onee-sama?"

"I want Haruka-sama to be here!"

"They will kill us all!"

"What happened to the Pearls?"

"Where is Ms. Graceburt?"

"I don't want to die!"

"I want to go home!"

"SHUT UP!"

The scream cut through the gabble like a knife through paper. The Corals turned to see Natsuki standing on the cloth draped grand piano. She stood there with the butt of her rifle against her hip, pointing the barrel upwards.

"The Countess?" one Coral whispered to another.

"You... we are Otome and the best revenge we can do for our fallen tonight is survive," Natsuki began quietly once she saw that she had their attention. "Survive and make those responsible for their murders pay," she finished.

Whispers of dissent rose at her words. Though the whole school knew of her and Mai's earlier exploits, the Countess was still a stranger to them. An Outsider. Someone who was not Otome and therefore someone not targeted by those soldiers.

"She's right!"

Mai's voice cut through the cacophony. She and Natsuki looked at each other, understanding silently what had to be said, what had to be done to survive the night. She clambered onto the piano next to the Countess.

"Natsuki Kruger's right. We are Otome," Mai continued. "We will not cower. We will stand proud and fight. This is our school, our home." Laura and Carla joined the two, standing at the foot of the piano. "It is our duty to live to remember those who have fallen."

Natsuki saw with wonder the tide of fear turn in the Corals looking up at them. Mai had that kind of power over them, that power within herself, the Countess realised. An unbreakable confidence that inspired others. She was a natural born leader. Natsuki spared the redhead a look of respect and was surprised to see it returned.

"What should we do, Mai, Natsuki?" asked Maya.

In response, Mai nodded at Natsuki, encouraging her friend to continue on. Mai had recognised the raven-haired's military training and decided to leave the fate of their lives in her hands. She trusts me... No, she believes in me, Natsuki thought to herself. There was nothing to be done then but make sure they all survived the night.

She looked upon the small sea of faces and saw fear had been replaced with grim determination and a will to live. Natsuki took a deep breath, shrugged uneasily as she assumed the mantle of responsibility and whispered a prayer to whichever deity might be listening.

"Arm yourselves. With whatever can be used as a weapon. Is that the only way in? Push the piano and anything heavy against that door. We will barricade ourselves in this room. Create barriers for cover and concealment. Break furniture and pile them together to do it, and place them strategically around the room. If the enemy comes in, we won't be easy targets. Are those glass bottles? Smash them and scatter the shards in front of the entrance and around...."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The enemy found the Corals barricaded in the abandoned music room less than half an hour later. It was a small contingent of soldiers, numbering thirty. When the door did not budge, they placed explosives and waited. Once the door was blown, they threw in smoke grenades.

Confident that their quarry were blinded and confused, the soldiers advanced forward. The first soldier to step into grey-wrapped room, stopped after his boot crunched on something. He paused, realised it was glass and advanced forward, giving others the signal to do so as well.

Natsuki trained her rifle towards the sound of crunching glass and waited. She could not see the shadow of the man in the smoke cloud but she could hear him. She knew Mai, Carla, Laura and Maya were doing the same with their rifles. They had arranged themselves behind broken furniture barriers in a chevron formation some distance away from the door. When they fired, their bullets would converge on the entrance.

The other Corals hid quietly behind their concealment barriers. They will only come out when it was time for melee combat. By then, Natsuki hoped they had managed to whittle down the enemy numbers.

More crunches sounded. Natsuki waited, feeling the cold sweat trickle down her back and sides, blinking as the sweat entered her eyes. She eased her finger around the trigger and held her breath.

The crunches stopped. She heard the jingle of metal as the soldiers started to aim their weapons. Now, now, now! Natsuki opened fire and heard the others do the same. She fired wildly in the direction of the soldiers, rewarded by the wet sounds of flesh being hit.

They had the upper hand for only moments before the soldiers returned fire. The roar of rifles filled the air and the soldiers cursed the enemy they could not see. In desperation, they shot in the general directions where the hail of bullets came from.

"Damn it, don't hit our own!" the leader of the group called out when a man next to him fell to friendly fire. "Advance, close the range, close the range!" he screamed as more men crumpled around him.

The men charged forward and Natsuki and her rifle brigade stopped firing as the Coral leapt out from behind their concealment to fight. They wielded a variety of weapons fashioned out of chair legs fixed with nails; broken glass bottles and wooden staves.

Screams ripped through the air from both the soldiers and Corals. As the smoke gradually cleared, the Corals were engaged in fierce combat. Though they outnumbered the soldiers, the soldiers used their rifles and cut the girls down indiscriminately. One thing was one the girls' side: their will to live was stronger.

Natsuki grappled with a soldier, trying to wrestle away his rifle. Suddenly, he kicked out and she tumbled backwards. She twisted to her feet but before she could rise, he pointed the rifle at her. She stared at her death.

A gunshot sounded.

The man shuddered and toppled forward; revealing Mai with a smoking barrel. She nodded to Natsuki and went on to her next target. Over the course of the battle, Natsuki had returned the favour.

After some time – Natsuki could not tell how long, she had lost track – there were no more screams or gunshots. It had grown quiet save for the harsh breathing of the living. The smoke from the grenade had cleared.

She turned and saw the faces of the surviving Corals. Their expressions were a mixture of horror and relief at having discovered they had survived the battle. Natsuki surveyed the survivors and counted, noting that around half their number had fallen.

A footstep sounded from the doorway.

Natsuki whirled and fired but missed as the figure ducked around the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whoever was doing the sniping was a good shot. Shizuru had barely managed to escape around the doorway in time. If she had not been in her Materialised mode, she was certain that she would have been grievously wounded.

Still, the Number One Trias did not want her head taken by friendly fire.

"Stop shooting! I am a friend! It's me, Shizuru Viola!" she called out.

A babble of voices met her proclamation.

"Shizuru?"

"Shizuru-onee-sama!"

Once assured that they would not shoot at her, Shizuru came forward, stepping gingerly onto the crushed glass. She saw the bodies of the soldiers and flinched at the sight of dead Corals, who were being gathered up by the survivors and lined against the wall. So many, many lives lost. How many more will be extinguished before this night is done?

She eyed her shooter curiously. Somehow, she was not surprised that it would be Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki looked a bit uncomfortable at the realisation that she might have killed the Number One Trias of the Academy. The Countess hefted her weapon and then abruptly put it to the side of her.

The Corals had gathered around her and Shizuru explained what had happened to the Academy, the Principal's death, what the Pearls were up to and under the Emergency protocols, they could now Materialise. Once she had finished, there was a stunned silence.

"What do we do now, Shizuru onee-sama?" one of the Corals questioned, a black-haired girl.

Shizuru stared at her. She looked very familiar. Yes, from yesterday morning. Had it really been so long ago? Still, she was pleased to see someone she knew alive. Her voice was gentle steel. "Leila, we will make our way to Director Helene. It will be safe there."

The Number One Trias paused. Her lips twisted with scorn. Would it really be safe there? And what of Haruka and her fellow Pearls, fighting for their lives right this very instant? But, she had been commanded to protect these girls.

Shizuru stared at the bodies of the soldiers and reached her decision. She did not like it but she had no choice. It was an Otome's duty to fight.

"No, that's wrong. I am not going to Director Helene. Those of you who want to, can go. If you go as a group, you should be fine. As I said, it will be safe there. I will aid my sisters in repelling the invaders."

The Corals stared at her, speechless. Some of them exchanged glances among themselves, others looked at their feet. Then Mai stepped forward from them. Natsuki followed her, and then Carla and Laura. Several others followed.

"We are with you, Shizuru," Mai said.

Natsuki merely nodded. Shizuru frowned at the Countess, noting that she did not have the Otome ear-ring. "You cannot come, Countess. You are only Otome in name now," she said gracefully.

Natsuki hefted her rifle. "I have this," Natsuki replied simply, "and these." She placed a hand on one of the holsters of the two hand guns she had just acquired from a dead soldier.

Shizuru held her green eyes with her cerise ones. She liked the fire she saw in them. She nodded then.

"Very well, Otome."


End file.
